Revealing Perspectives
by LeQuin
Summary: Ron has a plan. Harry has a secret. Hermione finds a mission. How will their collision at the Burrow over the summer affect the way the trio see each other? Will they learn that not everyone thinks the way you expect them to?
1. 9th of August 1996

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter and all associated characters, locations and what not belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever she sells the rights to. I have borrowed these characters, locations and what not in order to mess around with them. In some cases I have lifted a piece of dialogue or scene directly from the books as a touchstone. I do not own anything except the plot and I am not making any money from this endeavor. This applies to the whole story.

* * *

 **Warning**

There are some references to (severe) child abuse in this story. The story will involve Harry and Hermione in a romantic relationship. If either of these things are not your cup of tea then the back button is up top.

If you have read my other story, _Harry Potter and the Last Chance_ : this story is nothing like that one. I decided to try out a slightly different narrative style and there are no action scenes in this story. Just character driven plot.

* * *

In the highest room of a ramshackle house in Devon, Ronald Weasley was absently looking through the most recent letters his two best friends had sent him. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were scheduled to arrive at the Burrow tomorrow. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again, but at the same time it made him nervous.

Ron had spent a large amount of the summer thinking and planning. At sixteen years old Ron was starting to get fed up with his ignorance of the female form. He had spent years looking at girls like Lavender Brown and Susan Bones and wondering what it would be like to to touch and interact with their various body parts. That had been before his oldest brother had brought home the ultimate bird in Fleur Delacour.

Ron prided himself on his strategic skills and gladly demonstrated them to anyone foolish enough to challenge him to a game of chess. He had, naturally, applied this talent to the thorny problem of how to get under a girl's robes. After a few days of trying to work out a comprehensive set of tactics, Ron had come to an alarming conclusion: he didn't even have an idea of where to start. The idea of walking up to a girl like Lavender or Susan made him break out into a cold sweat, even when he was sitting in his own room just imagining it. The humiliation he would experience if they rejected him became all he could see. Ron was honest enough with himself to admit that girls with Lavender's or Susan's looks would have enough options that he would need to come up with a master strategy to get them to even look at him. This was where he had started going around in circles: he had no experience by which to judge how effective a plan might be and he would never get that experience if one of his dream-girls publicly slapped him down; his image would be permanently ruined. He had considered what Harry would do, but that way only led to frustration. The Boy-Who-Lived could get any girl he wanted if he set his mind to it. Ron had taken a moment to imagine how many broom cupboards he would have visited if he had that kind of tactical advantage in wooing the opposite sex.

Ron would still have been stuck had he not had a marvelous bolt of an idea. It had come to him while he was wondering how other men might tackle this problem. He had been grousing to himself about how someone with his natural insight and enough experience would be able to rule the roost at Hogwarts. The problem was he couldn't think of a single girl that he could gain that experience with. That was when it had whispered through his brain: _Hermione's a girl_.

Ron had been floored by that epiphany for a while. How on earth had he missed it? _Hermione's a girl_. It was the same glaringly obvious oversight he had been guilty of in their fourth year. There was exactly one girl that he felt absolutely no nervousness around (his sister didn't count for this exercise. Besides, Ron was plenty nervous around Ginny; had you seen that Bat Bogey Hex lately?). There was exactly one girl that he could practice on. _Hermione._

The moment was finally here. Ron had planned extensively for how he would handle his first conquest. He had even made a list for himself. _Note to self: make sure to get rid of the list before Harry and Hermione get here._

 **1) Welcome both Harry and Hermione with hugs. Make sure that Hermione's hug is significantly longer.**

This should ensure that Hermione would start thinking in the right direction without being too overt. Ron had heard horror stories from his older brothers when they thought he hadn't been listening about something called "the friend zone". Apparently if a man didn't make his intentions clear right from the off, he ran the risk of getting labeled as a friend and nothing more. Ron guessed that he and Harry were probably already labeled as friends in Hermione's mind, but he was counting on her awareness of her fundamental inability to attract men to crack that perception once he showed some interest.

Dad and Bill were going to collect his friends during lunch tomorrow so both should arrive at the Burrow at the same time. Comparison was going to be key to getting Hermione's mind working like he wanted it to.

 **2) Ask Hermione for help with schoolwork over the next year.**

If there was one thing everyone knew about Hermione Granger, it was that she was mad about her schoolwork. Ron fully expected his brainy best friend to have scored straight O's on her O.W.L.s and to want to talk everyone's ear off about how they had done. He had received his results this morning and he was sure that Harry and Hermione had too. He fully anticipated that Hermione would try her hardest to bring the conversation around to their results and he would use that chance to both complement her and ask her for some help in the upcoming year. This would give them some valuable time together if his plans for the summer didn't meet with the immediate success he expected. The trick here would be to make sure he asked before Harry did. That way Harry would look like the hanger-on; the one who couldn't even take the initiative.

 **3) Get everyone to go swimming and make sure to use muggle swimming gear.**

Ron's family had a swimming pond in the woods behind the house. Ron had come to the conclusion that it had been shockingly underused during Harry and Hermione's previous visits. _Still, turned into a lucky break, didn't it?_ This would give Hermione a chance to get used to the idea of the two of them, half-naked and together. It also took care of what Ron saw as his main competition: Harry Potter. In all the years that Ron had known Harry he had never shown any more skin than necessary; the boy was an absolute prude. If Ron suggested muggle swimming, chances were good that Harry would either just sit on the banks or not come along at all while he played in the water with Hermione. If his hands happened to land on certain body parts during this play, well, that would just be a natural result of horseplay and getting carried away; no one could possibly blame him for that.

Ron had already made the necessary preparations. He and Ginny had gone shopping in Ottery St. Catchpole for swimwear, even if it hadn't been easy to sneak some of his dad's muggle money. They had made sure to leave what they thought were the right amount of galleons so as not to be accused of theft. He would have gone alone except that he had needed Ginny to distract their mum and her price had been to come along on the shopping trip. Ron had also made sure to write to Hermione that she needed to remember to bring her swimwear. He had 'forgotten' to give Harry a similar warning, just in case.

 **4) Teach Hermione how to fly a broom properly.**

This served multiple purposes. First of all: Hermione loved teachers. Ron remembered her fascination with Lockheart and he was pretty sure that the only reason she hadn't had a similar infatuation with any other member of staff was that the other males in that category had been invariably repugnant: a part-goblin, a part-giant, a ghost, someone so ancient he could probably hide his wedding tackle in his wrinkles, a slimy, greasy, nauseating Slytherin, a werewolf, a walking corpse that stank of garlic and a man so riddled with scars that he could start his own irrigation system. No, Hermione's one-time crush was probably due to a lack of suitable candidates. _Although...Professor Sinistra is an absolute looker._ Ron shook himself to get back to the plan. If he set himself up as her flying tutor, Hermione would soon start looking at him with respect and desire.

There was also the not inconsiderable benefit of finally getting Hermione to understand the joy of flying and Quidditch. Merlin knew the girl needed to find something to talk about besides _books_.

 **5) Take Hermione on a flight by moonlight. At the end, ask her out. Failing that at least ask her to go flying again.**

Ron was well aware that girls went in for the mushy stuff. A flight by moonlight was just the ticket to get Hermione in the right mood to accept a date with him. If the moment to ask her out didn't present itself, he had a foolproof backup plan: take her out on his broom until the proper moment _did_ present itself.

 **6) After ticking off all the points on this list, get alone with Hermione somewhere there won't be any distractions and kiss her. See where it goes.**

Ron fully expected this point to be reached before they all got on the Hogwarts express again. With any luck he would have all the experience he needed to get in Lavender's knickers on the train.

Ron heaved a sigh as he looked over his plan one final time. _Tomorrow..._

:-:-:-:-:

In a well to do house in Crawley, Hermione Granger was packing her things into her trunk for the coming school year. She would be spending the next three weeks with her friends and she wouldn't be able to come back if she changed her mind about what she wanted to bring, not with a magical civil war raging through the country. A few months ago she had _felt_ how dangerous that war could be and she would _not_ be exposing her parents to that. Madam Pomfrey's potions had done their job and she didn't even feel any discomfort from her wound anymore; she would carry the scar for the rest of her life. None of the Hogwarts Healer's efforts could completely get rid of the thin white line that now ran from her right shoulder, between her breasts and down to the bottom of her ribcage on the left-hand side. Hermione was grateful that Ron had reminded her to bring her swimsuit. It had given her a chance to go shopping for a model that covered the scar completely.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Harry and Ron had received their O.W.L. scores yet. Those scores would determine how much they would see each other this year as they would be the deciding factor in which classes they would be allowed to take. Hermione hoped that the boys had managed as well as they possibly could. She had no doubt that the two of them would be able to get into the same classes. She was altogether more worried that her friends were going to drift away from her.

Some days Hermione still found herself surprised by the fact that she _had_ friends. She had hoped that she would find some when she had first entered the magical world; she had never dared to dream that the bond between them would be _this_ strong. Of course, she hadn't expected to face this amount of danger with her friends either. _It's still more than worth it_. Hermione found it all too easy to remember that crippling loneliness that she had endured in primary school, the bullying, the insults and that almost palpable sense of rejection were always waiting to ambush her from memory. Compared to that, what was a little danger? Especially if you were Harry Potter's best friend.

There were days when she was desperately grateful for her best friend's shyness. She was sure that if he had been as outgoing and confident, even arrogant, as she had expected him to be when she first read about him, that her existence in Hogwarts would have been just as hellish as primary school had been. _Or it might have been incredibly short._ The thought occurred to Hermione before she could tamp it down. It was true though: if Harry hadn't been who he was, Hermione Granger would be dead at the hands of a troll.

Hermione shuddered and focused on her packing. She weighed the book she was holding in her hands as she tried to gauge whether it would be able to fit in her trunk after she had gone shopping for this year's school supplies. Regretfully she decided that it wouldn't and carefully placed it back in her bookcase. Turning back to her trunk, Hermione closed and double-checked that the latches were securely fastened. When she stood back up she was finally ready; ready to dive headfirst back into a world of wonder and danger and magic, along with her friends. _Tomorrow..._

:-:-:-:-:

In a stifling house in Little Whinging, Harry Potter groaned and forced himself to move. His back _hurt_. He cursed the damn Ministry for sending his O.W.L. scores at a time when his relatives couldn't help but notice the owl winging its way into their immaculate kitchen. _Quit your whining, Potter. You knew that this was a possibility. All that's left now is to hope that the risk was worth it._

Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a roll of cloth roughly three inches wide. There was stitching visible every thirty inches or so. He started wrapping his home-made bandages around his torso as best he could. _Good thing I remembered to clean them before I left for the summer._

Harry was just grateful that his sentence at his relatives' was almost up. He finally understood why he was here thanks to the headmaster revealing some of his long-held secrets. Harry growled wordlessly to himself. It still stung that after all he and his friends had done, Dumbledore had taken so long to trust him. If Dumbledore had known all of this beforehand, Harry would have appreciated some help preparing to face his destiny. _No. Don't go there. You know that nothing except disappointment lies that way._

Harry took a deep breath and regretted it instantly as he felt the pain he had been somewhat ignoring erupt across his back. _Just think of something else. Think of...Ron and Hermione_. Harry felt himself relax at the thought of his friends. They were the only reason he still had to go on. Harry had long ago given up on the idea that the world was _fair_. He would simply take what positives he could from life and be grateful. His best friends were two very great positives and Harry was going to make damn sure that they wouldn't be dragged into his war.

They deserved to be playing chess and reading books, not fighting for their lives. They deserved to be worrying about Quidditch and exams, not dark wizards. Harry knew that he had no choice in the matter, but they did. _I have to tell them about the prophecy. They have to know that they could get killed being associated with me._ Harry knew it was the right thing to do, had known it for a while now. It didn't make it hurt any less. _Life isn't fair_ he repeated to himself. Tomorrow he would go to the Burrow and possibly spend his last weeks ever with the two best friends he could have ever imagined, best make the most of it. Harry tied off the makeshift bandages and closed his trunk after pulling on one of the larger of Dudley's cast-offs. He settled down to look at the window; he probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight anyway. _Tomorrow..._

* * *

AN: Alright, here we go again. This story hasn't been beta'd because my usual beta is busy with other things. I hope you'll forgive me any errors that I didn't manage to weed out.

As always: thank you for reading.


	2. 10th of August 1996

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his two friends to show up. Dad and Bill had left to pick them up half an hour ago and Ron couldn't imagine what could be taking so long; they could apparate for Merlin's sake. _Circe's Tits, I can't wait to learn that. Fred said we get taught this year._ While Ron was imagining just how much apparition would improve his life he heard a loud pop outside. Before Ron could move his Mum had made it to the door and asked Bill's security question as she held the door cracked open. Ron felt ecstatic: _this means that Hermione's here. She'll be able to compare the hug I give her to the one I give Harry without having to tip Harry off to my plan. This is brilliant! I can hardly believe the plan is off to such a good start._

Mum was finally convinced that it was in fact Bill on the other side of the door and let him in. Ron stood up, ready to put step one of his plan in to action. _I'll have to wait for Mum to get done fussing over Hermione. That's fine. It's within the realm of my predictions, after all._ As soon as Mum had moved slightly to the side, Ron stepped in and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He was happy to feel her responding to his hug and squeezed a little tighter. _I can feel her tits against my chest! I was right, they aren't anything compared to what Lavender has, but they're still tits._ After a while Hermione squirmed out of his grasp and shot him an odd look.

"Hello, Ron. How've you been?"

"Not too bad, considering...well, I'll be a lot better now that you're here." Hermione's odd look hadn't changed a jot. "You want me to take your trunk upstairs?" _There we go: surprise and delight is_ much _easier to work with._ Unfortunately Ron's chance to receive any kind of gratitude was cut short by a squeal from the stairs.

"Hermione! You're here! When did you get here?!" _Is there anything as annoying as a little sister?_ Ron groused inside his head. Mum would whack him with her cooking spoon if he said that out loud. Still, Ginny's squeals had widened the smile on Hermione's face. "Have they told you where you're staying yet?"

"No?" Hermione's confusion sounded clear in her voice.

"Oh, you'll be staying in Percy's room dear. We have some free rooms this summer because Fred and George are living over their store and Percy...well, feel free to use the desk and the bookcases. When Harry gets here we'll move him into the twins' room. That just isn't a place I would put a young lady, but I think that Harry will handle himself with whatever they have left behind. He never seemed to mind their antics too much, anyway." _I don't know why Mum and Dad decided to give Harry and Hermione their own rooms this year, but who am I to complain? Their decision allowed me to come up with point six of my plan. Merlin knows it'll be good to actually have some privacy ready to hand in this place._

"C'mon, Hermione. We should take some time to catch up before the boys claim all your attention." Ginny started pulling Hermione towards the stairs.

"Thanks for offering to carry my trunk up, Ron. It really is good to see you." Hermione called out with an apologetic smile as she disappeared up the stairs. _That'll do for now. I had hoped for more, but no plan survives contact with the enemy...or a little sister._ Ron turned his attention to the trunk Hermione had left behind. He picked up one side, or tried to.

"Oof! What does she keep in here?"

"I'd guess books, little brother; or have you been spinning us a yarn about her favourite hobby?" Ron just glared at Bill.

"Can't you help me out?"

"But you were the one who said you'd take it up to Perce's old room." _Why do all my brothers feel the need to mock me?_

"I don't suppose you could, oh I don't know, _cast a Featherlight Charm on it_?" Ron doubted that his glare at Bill in any way helped his case but at least the smug arse waved his wand and made Hermione's trunk a more reasonable weight. Picking it up, Ron made his way up the stairs at a low grumble. He dropped the trunk off in Percy's old room and briefly considered looking through it. _Not worth the risk. If I get caught the plan won't work._ Ron made his way back up to his room to collect a copy of The Adventures of Martin the Mad Muggle before settling down at the kitchen table again. This would both allow him to see when Harry arrived and would be Hermione and Ginny's most likely destination once they finished their gossiping. Bill appeared to have gone back to work.

Ron was just snickering away about Martin's attempts to understand how a broom could fly when he heard a double pop outside. Once again Mum rushed to the door. When she had performed the identity check, however, it was the twins who stepped into the kitchen. When they caught sight of him their faces split into identical evil grins.

"Well, lookie here Fred, our little brother is reading...sort of."

"Is that supposed to impress Hermione?" Ron couldn't keep himself from gaping at his brothers. _Did they figure out my plan already? No, they can't have. I tore up the list and tossed it in the fire when no one was looking. They're just being berks._

"Speaking of Hermione, have she and Harry arrived yet?"

"Hermione has, boys. We're still waiting for Harry and your father to arrive." Ron frowned in confusion while his mother answered George. _Why_ aren't _they here yet?_ Ron's comic book lay ignored next to his drumming fingers. _Harry's relatives can be a bit unreasonable about dealing with wizards. Still, that shouldn't give Dad any trouble. He's a fully qualified wizard and they're_ muggles _. They couldn't give him trouble if they tried._ Mum was putting on a cup of tea for the twins who had easily agreed to stay for dinner. _Like anyone would turn down one of Mum's meals._ Ron absently accepted the hot cup that his Mum pressed into his hands. The family hadn't taken more than a few nervous sips when for the third time within an hour an apparition pop sounded outside. Judging by the way Mum flew to the door she had been just as nervous as her sons. After yet another exchange at the door a familiar head of messy, black hair walked in. As the kitchen door closed behind Harry they heard a pop signalling that Dad had certainly gone back to work. There was a reason these pickups had been scheduled to coincide with lunch breaks.

"Oh Harry, how are you, dear? You're looking a bit peaky but we'll fix you right up. You probably haven't even had lunch yet." Mum bustled off into the kitchen. For some reason cooking for Harry made her just as happy as cooking for her family. The twins meanwhile had moved up to flank Harry.

"Harry,-"

"Honorary little brother,-"

"Favourite Seeker,-"

"Best Defence teacher we ever had,-"

"WE MISSED YOU!" They had grabbed Harry in a massive pincer hug as they shouted the last sentence together. Harry could be seen giving an uncomfortable little grin in the middle of a tangle of arms. When they let go Ron noticed Harry rolling his shoulders while trying to hide a pained expression. _Wimp._

"Harry!" _How does Ginny keep coming down right when_ my _friends show up?_ Harry was caught in Ginny's enthusiastic hug and looked a little uncomfortable in that embrace. _Like he would feel anything else surrounded by three Weasley brothers._

Hermione was next and she pulled Harry into a much gentler hug than Ginny had. _Looks like I was right. Whether he knows it or not, Harry is my main competition. It's a good thing I saw this coming. Okay, Hermione you can let him go now. You were supposed to remember your hug with me as being the longest. Damn it, I need to interfere._

"Hey, how about leaving some of the man for his best mate?" _Okay, so that wasn't the most subtle approach I could have come up with but I didn't have time to consider the situation in detail. It's more important right now that Hermione doesn't get into the right mindset with the wrong bloke._ Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a quick hug before clapping him on the shoulder. He felt Harry's nearly imperceptible flinch away from his hand. _Wimp. Definitely._

"Alright, why don't you all show Harry where he'll be sleeping and get out of my kitchen. Harry, dear I expect you right back down here to put some meat on those bones."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Come on, Harry. You're in our old room, so we'll give you a quick tour." Ron watched as Harry picked up his trunk and Mum looked at the twins, clearly torn between scolding them for whatever prank products they had hidden around and letting them explain what was what to Harry so he wouldn't get caught in their pranks. _She has such a soft spot for him_.

All the kids trouped up the stairs to the twins' room. When they got there, George threw the door open as if he was unveiling an artwork.

"Welcome, young Harry, to our humble abode."

"Humble ex-abode, brother. We have a bachelor pad now."

"Quite."

"Do Angie and Alicia know about this 'bachelor pad'?" Harry's comment got him grins from the twins rather than the pranking Ron was sure he would have gotten if he'd made the same comment.

"Why Harrikins, of course they do."

"If our walls could talk..."

"I don't think I want to know."

"I quite agree, Harry. I _would_ like to know how you did on your O.W.L.s, though." Ron was a little disappointed that that pleading look wasn't directed at him, but he wasn't overly concerned. Hermione had been excited when she had asked _Percy_ about his O.W.L.s.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hermione. You have to wait until we're all here." Hermione was scowling mightily at Fred for his interruption when George came to his brother's rescue.

"That's right. There's a tradition in this household and as our honorary siblings you have to play along."

"And no cheating. We will know if you do."

"Harry! I have a snack for you down here!" At Mum's voice, the gathering broke up, though Hermione was still glaring at the twins. She didn't stop until Harry leant over and whispered something in her ear. She shot him a considering look and nodded settling into a more neutral expression. Ron followed behind the group, carefully thinking over what had just happened. _If those idiots are going to pull Harry and Hermione into a Weasley Wager it opens up all sorts of possibilities; especially if they manage to get Hermione to join in the betting._

:-:-:-:-:

Hermione was almost vibrating in her seat. She had just finished dinner at the Burrow: the meal had been scrumptious, the company excellent and the conversation a bit overly focused on Quidditch for her taste. None of that changed the fact that she wanted to know how her friends had done on their exams. _I still haven't received a proper explanation from the twins about why we can't talk about our marks. Harry had a valid point when he said that Ron and Ginny didn't seem surprised or anxious at the mention of a Weasley tradition and that it would only be polite to observe our hosts' traditions. I suppose I'll have_ _to trust our friends that they wouldn't be putting me through this for a simple and frankly unamusing prank. If they are, there will be a_ reckoning _._

Hermione was seated in between Harry and Ron. Also at the table were the Weasley parents, Bill and Fleur, who were apparently engaged to be married next year, Ginny and the pair of troublemakers she was once again glaring at. She just _knew_ that they were stretching this out on purpose. Finally one of the blighters stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please? Poor Hermione is going to spontaneously combust if we don't tell her what Harry and Ron's scores were on their O.W.L.s."

"Quite right, brother mine. We have managed to keep her quiet this long only by claiming a family tradition."

"After all, if Harry and Hermione are going to be around this much, they should be the subject of a Weasley Wager."

"Should be participating too."

"A _Weasley Wager_?"

"Why, yes, dear Hermione. Allow us to explain."

"A Weasley Wager is a spot of friendly gambling with the family."

"We don't use money, of course. We use these." Hermione and Harry were each presented with a red velvet bag by one of the twins. Hermione took a moment to look inside and found several disks of polished wood. _Looks like rosewood._ She picked one of the tokens out of the bag to inspect it. It had an 'H" carved into one side and an open book into the other.

"Those are genuine Weasley Wager Tokens. Each token may be traded in to the person it represents in exchange for a favour."

"Yes, you can get someone to do your chores,-"

"Fetch you something,-"

"Cook you a special dinner,-"

"You are really only constrained by your imagination and the rules."

"Yes, no favours that will cost the person performing them money and no permanent favours, one offs only. The person accepting the token has the right to refuse to do the favour and we rely on your good sportsmanship to not do that at the slightest discomfort, but only if you have a good reason."

"The reason we kept you from talking about your O.W.L. scores is that they are traditionally one of the subjects of a Weasley Wager that we can all get in on and it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity."

"Unfortunately we only came up with this brilliant plan after we had bet on Ronnikins' scores last night."

"So we can't redo that bet, but you can get in on the bets around each other's scores. All you really need to know is that we don't allow more than one person to make the same bet."

"I bet that Ron got seven O.W.L.s." Hermione looked to the side and saw Harry smiling at her with mischief dancing in his eyes as he placed a token between the two of them. "We can still have a bet between the two of us, right? Neither of us knows what Ron got."

"This is why he's an honorary Weasley."

"I quite agree, brother."

"Six." Hermione added her own token to the one Harry had just put down. There was something about that twinkle dancing in Harry's eyes that made her feel a little reckless.

"So, how did you do, Ron?"

"Oh no, dear Harrikins. Allow us."

" _Accio Ron's O.W.L. scores._ " A moment after Fred had finished the incantation a piece of parchment came flying towards the table. George snatched it out of the air and laid it in front of Harry and Hermione.

 **Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

 _Pass Grades:_

 _Outstanding (_ O _) 2 O.W.L.s_  
 _Exceeds Expectations (_ E _) 1 O.W.L._  
 _Acceptable (_ A _) 1 O.W.L._

 _Fail Grades (0 O.W.L.s):_

 _Poor (_ P _)_  
 _Dreadful (_ D _)_  
 _Troll (_ T _)_

 _Ronald Billius Weasley has achieved:_

 _Astronomy_ P  
 _Care of Magical Creatures_ A  
 _Charms_ E  
 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ E  
 _Divination_ D  
 _Herbology_ A  
 _History of Magic_ D  
 _Potions_ P  
 _Transfiguration_ A

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley has achieved 5 O.W.L.s_

Hermione's gaze shot up to find Ron. He looked incredibly nervous. _He rightly should. I just know that he could have done ever so much better if he had just bothered to apply himself._

"Well, looks like you win, Hermione. Try not to make it too embarrassing, yeah?" Hermione looked aside. Judging by the firm look Harry was giving her, he knew what was running through her head and was trying to keep her from going after Ron. Hermione took a deep breath. _Harry's right. I don't think it would serve any purpose to yell at Ron for his marks. It would just be kicking him when he's down._ She nodded at Harry and picked up their tokens. His had an 'H' carved into one side, just like hers. On the other side of the disk the twins had carved the likeness of a Snitch. _Appropriate._

"I bet that Hermione got twenty O.W.L.s. Straight O's all the way." It looked like Ron had recovered enough to start the betting on her results. He looked determined as he placed his token in the middle of the table even though his ears were still a bit red.

"Since you took the obvious one I'll say nineteen." Harry added his token. Ron was already smirking.

"Eighteen." Ginny's token joined the boys'.

"Come on, guys. You were the ones who insisted that we should have a wager on their scores."

"Seventeen." _That didn't sound particularly gracious._

"Sixteen." _Nor did that._ The rest of the family, including Fleur and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also placed their bets on ever decreasing scores. _I can't believe it. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are joining in on this._

"We have every confidence that you did exceptionally well, dear, but like the boys said: these Wagers don't work if everyone bet on the same outcome." _That makes sense._ Hermione couldn't relax though. _Mum and Dad said that they were proud of me, but parents are_ supposed _to say that sort of thing. What will my friends think?_

"Do you want me to tell you my scores or should I fetch the letter from my trunk?"

"We could summon it."

"No! My trunk is locked and you'll just damage the parchment! Wait here, I'll go get it."

"No worries. Just adds to the suspense." _Can't they ever just be serious?_ Hermione hurried up to the room she would be sleeping in for the rest of the summer. She managed to get her letter out of her trunk and clutched it to her chest as she headed back downstairs. When she got back to the kitchen she looked around at the expectant faces and sat down between her best friends. Nervously she pulled her scores from their envelope and laid them on the table in front of her. Black and red hair bent in front of her to read the scores that had burned themselves into her memory yesterday.

 **Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

 _Pass Grades:_

 _Outstanding (_ O _) 2 O.W.L.s_  
 _Exceeds Expectations (_ E _) 1 O.W.L._  
 _Acceptable (_ A _) 1 O.W.L._

 _Fail Grades (0 O.W.L.s):_

 _Poor (_ P _)_  
 _Dreadful (_ D _)_  
 _Troll (_ T _)_

 _Hermione Jane Granger has achieved:_

 _Ancient Runes_ O  
 _Arithmancy_ O  
 _Astronomy_ O  
Care _of Magical Creatures_ O  
 _Charms_ O  
 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ E  
 _Herbology_ O  
 _History of Magic_ O  
 _Potions_ O  
 _Transfiguration_ O

 _Hermione Jane Granger has acchieved 19 O.W.L.s._

"Congratulations, Hermione. This is amazing." She could hear the awe in Harry's voice and finally managed to gather her courage to look up. _He looks proud. He actually looks proud even though I didn't get a perfect score. Ron looks somewhat disappointed._ _That might not be because of my scores. He did just lose a bet._

"Are you going to let the rest of us know precisely how sagacious the Gryffindor Genius is?"

"Actually, never mind. We'll do it." Hermione's letter was snatched away by one of the twins.

"Hey!"

"Hush, Hermione. You can have it back after we read it out to everyone." Hermione could feel heat rushing to her cheeks as she heard her academic achievements laid bare for everyone to hear.

"Harry's right, dear. Those marks are nothing short of amazing."

"Too right, Molly. You even outscored Bill and Percy and they went on to become Head Boy. I think there will be a new badge for you next year, Hermione."

"We bow, before the Mighty Mind."

"And offer her a consulting job if she ever tires of rules."

"Ignore zem, 'Ermione. You 'ave performed marvellously."

"Hear, hear." Hermione felt the tension flow out of her at that instant acceptance and praise from the others at the table. She turned to look next to her.

"Your turn, Harry."

"I say five O.W.L.s. Harry and I have always gotten the same marks." Ron was once again the first to make a bet.

"Yeah, but he thought you had seven. That'll be my bet." _Ginny has a point._

"I thought Harry always scored a little higher than Ron. I'll say eight."

"Too right, brother mine. I think I'll cover one up from Ron then. Six."

"Hmph. You all underestimate ze man 'oo defeated me in ze Tournament. I will say zat 'e 'as gained eleven." Fleur's glare bored into the redheads, apparently offended by their lack of faith in Harry.

"I know that I'm marrying her for more than her looks; I'll go with a happy medium: ten O.W.L.s."

"Oh, very well. I suppose I'll guess that you scored nine O.W.L.s, dear." Everyone was looking at Hermione and Mr. Weasley.

"I have to recuse myself from this bet, everyone. Harry requested a new copy of his scores and asked me to pick it up for him. Richards is a good clerk, but he couldn't stop himself from gossiping." Mr. Weasley handed an envelope across the table to Harry. Hermione knew her gaze must be just as questioning as those around her.

"My Uncle detests anything to do with magic. He chucked my results in the fire." _What? Why would he do that? That makes no sense._ Explanation given, brief though it may have been, the stares settled on her. _I have to make the last bet. Let's see, given the spread so far it would be logical to bet either four or twelve._ She carefully looked Harry over hoping for a hint. _His eyes! They have that sparkle again!_ Hermione barely contained her surprise to a widening of the eyes as a realisation hit her. _Everyone's wrong so far. Harry is having far too much fun for anyone to have guessed his score yet. He would be more embarrassed if he had only scored four O.W.L.s, so..._

"Twelve." Hermione kept her eyes locked on Harry's as she placed her token on top of the small pile in the middle of the table. That mischievous twinkle never changed. _Did I get it wrong too? Is that why you're laughing? Did I completely misread you? Darn it, Harry! Stop confusing me!_ Now that everyone who could bet had done so it was time to find out Harry's scores. Hermione could feel the familiar anticipation building even if they weren't her own scores. Her eyes shifted away from Harry's and down to the envelope in his hand. The envelope seemed to be moving in slow motion until it was suddenly under her nose. Hermione looked up in surprise. Harry was smiling softly at her.

"Go ahead." She snatched the envelope and opened it with trembling hands. She looked at the scores. Looked at them again to make sure that she had read them correctly. Launched herself at her amazing best friend.

"Harry! I am so proud of you!" Harry wasn't able to stop all of her momentum and the two crashed onto the floor next to his chair. _That was a hiss of pain! I'm sure I wouldn't even have heard it if I hadn't been laying right on top of him with my ear next to his mouth. Oh, Harry, why must you always try to hide it when you get hurt?_ "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." _No, darn it, you aren't. Don't_ lie _to me._ Just as Hermione was opening her mouth to rubbish that claim she caught Harry's eyes. There was a pleading look in them that almost verged on outright panic. _He really doesn't want anyone to know about this. Why? What would be so bad about having someone help you when you hurt yourself?_

"Harry?" He just shook his head minutely. _I guess I'll find out later then._ Hermione leant forward and hugged him again.

"Ok, I'll let it go for now. You _will_ be explaining later." Harry's eyes were wide when she drew back assuring her that he had heard her whisper. Somewhere above them she could hear Ron reading the letter she had dropped on the table with a clear note of disbelief in his voice. Hermione didn't blame him.

 **Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

 _Pass Grades:_

 _Outstanding (_ O _) 2 O.W.L.s_  
 _Exceeds Expectations (_ E _) 1 O.W.L._  
 _Acceptable (_ A _) 1 O.W.L._

 _Fail Grades (0 O.W.L.s):_

 _Poor (_ P _)_  
 _Dreadful (_ D _)_  
 _Troll (_ T _)_

 _Harry James Potter has achieved:_

 _Astronomy_ A  
 _Care of Magical Creatures_ E  
 _Charms_ O  
 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ O  
 _Divination_ P  
 _Herbology_ E  
 _History of Magic_ A  
 _Potions_ O  
 _Transfiguration_ O

 _Harry James Potter has achieved 12 O.W.L.s._

 _He's been hiding his brains from all of us. Why did he never let me know? Was he just using me so he could coast through? No, Harry's not that lazy. At least, I think he isn't. Something else to ask him later. Not too much later though. Tonight, I think._ The stupefied silence around them lasted until Harry and Hermione had taken their seats again.

"Oh, Harry, dear, well done. You matched Bill and Percy. Maybe Dumbledore will look at you for a Head Boy badge now."

"Yes, very well done, my boy."

"Did I not tell you zat 'e was competent?"

"Yes, love, you did. Well done, Harry."

"Hey, Harrikins,-"

"Are you interested in a consulting job?"

"We could use a braniac like you at the store."

"Especially since Hermione is unlikely to accept our offer."

"Or maybe you'd like to tutor me for my O.W.L.s this year? I'd be over the moon if I did as well as you did."

"That reminds me: Hermione, will you please help me study this coming year? I could really use any help I can get, even if Harry can apparently stand on his own two legs." _Well that's surprising. Past experience would suggest that I would need to resort to certain amount of bullying to get Ron to accept any help. Maybe Harry doing so well is going to be good for more than just him. I should still be honest with Ron though. I can't get his hopes up unreasonably._

"I'll help you where I can, Ron, but I don't know which subjects you'll be taking at the N.E.W.T. level. If I'm not taking the course I may not know enough to help you."

"I'm not worried." Ron's tone didn't match his words. _It looks like he's trying to come to terms with the idea that we might not all be sharing classes this year. Could it be that he really hasn't thought about that yet? How on earth could he have missed the entire_ point _of these exams?_ Hermione had something else she wanted to get cleared up though.

"Since we're talking about tutoring: you'll tutor me in Defence again this year, right Harry?"

"Are you sure? I couldn't get you up to an O for the O.W.L.s."

"Without the DA I wouldn't have done nearly as well as I did. Nobody expected you to be able to correct several years worth of poor teaching in the time you had available."

"Alright, alright. If you really want me to, we can sit down and have a look at the coursework together." Hermione settled back into her chair, content as the cat that got the cream, as she listened in to the conversations around her. Her friends hadn't been disappointed in her and one of them had promised to help her shore up her weakest subject. _This has been a good evening._

:-:-:-:-:

Harry pulled his pajama shirt over his head. His mind wandered back to the day he had just had. Coming to the Burrow was always a bit of a shock to the system. He cringed a bit as he remembered the way Uncle Vernon had treated Mr. Weasley. Uncle Vernon had been haranguing the man so badly that in the end Harry just pulled Mr. Weasley out the door and suggested that they apparate from the copse of trees in the park. Mr. Weasley had been a bit concerned by Uncle Vernon's behaviour, but Harry had managed to deflect him by handing him the written request for a second copy of his O.W.L. scores and asking him to pick them up for security reasons. Mr. Weasley had been happy to do so and told Harry that he was pleased with how seriously Harry was taking the dangers in their world at this time.

 _Then there was coming here and everyone wanting to_ touch _me. That's still weird, even after five years of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. It didn't help that the O.W.L. scores just had to show up yesterday. Usually I have at least a few days between my last beating and my yearly pick up. Still, it_ was _worth it. She-_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door to his room. _Who could that be? I thought everyone would be getting ready for bed._ He walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood Hermione, already dressed for bed and with a determined look on her face. She stepped into his room without saying anything and closed the door he was holding. When she was sure it was properly shut she turned around and pinned him with a look. _This is not good._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go straight to Mrs. Weasley and tell her that you got hurt at dinner." _Definitely not good._

"I didn't get hurt at dinner." _Stick to the truth. You know that Hermione always seems to know when you're lying._

"Nonsense, Harry. I heard you hiss in pain. I didn't mention it to anyone because you pretty much asked me not to, but if you're hurt we need to get you some help. Now, what is it? Did you hurt your back when I knocked you out of your seat?"

"No, I didn't get hurt at dinner."

"Prove it."

"What?" _Shit shit shit shit. What do I do? She can't know. No one can ever know._

"Prove it. Take off your shirt and show me that you aren't injured."

"How would that prove anything? I might have injuries that you couldn't see. Then I would have taken my shirt of for nothing." _Damn it, that's weak. Hermione isn't going to stop for that. Think! What will get her to drop this?_

"Are you telling me you have internal injuries, Harry?"

"Of, course not. I'm just saying that having me take off my shirt won't prove anything."

"It would prove that you don't have any visible injuries. I'll settle for that for now; unless you just want to tell me the truth."

"Hermione...please, just trust me. I didn't get hurt at dinner, okay?" Hermione's eyes narrowed at him for a moment.

"Alright." _Yes!_ "I'm getting Mrs. Weasley."

"NO!"

"You see?! Something _is_ going on. If you don't trust me enough to tell me, then I'll have to accept that, but don't even _think_ I'm just going to sit around and twiddle my thumbs when you're hurt." Hermione whirled around and headed to the door. _She's serious. Nononono. I can't let her get anyone else involved._ Harry lunged for Hermione. He managed to catch her sleeve and pull her back.

"Please. Don't"

"What else can I do, Harry? You won't tell me what's wrong so I'm going to get someone else; preferably someone who can knock some sense into you." _Damn it. I can't tell her...but, telling someone else would be worse._

"You can never tell anyone." His tone was flat and emotionless as he tried to use his rudimentary Occlumency to fight down the panic he was feeling. _She isn't going to run away. She isn't going to just leave. I have to believe that._

"Excuse me?"

"If I tell you, you have to swear to keep it a secret."

"Harry, your pride isn't worth-"

"This isn't about my pride!" Harry could read the shock on Hermione's face at his outburst. "This isn't about my pride. I need your promise." Hermione stood there looking at him with a calculating gaze for a full minute before she nodded.

"Alright, Harry. I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." Harry felt himself go limp with relief at the promise before that relief was washed away by a tsunami of dread. _I have to...have to show her._ Harry could feel his pulse thundering in his ears and his hands were starting to shake. His eyesight seemed to narrow. He saw Hermione step away from the door and cross her arms with a cocked eyebrow. Harry turned around. Fumbling fingers found the hem of his shirt and started pulling up. As he let his shirt drop, Harry could hear a gasp behind him. He knew what Hermione must be seeing now: red lines seeping through off-white bandages where all the hugging, the fall and changing his bandages had torn open the barely closed wounds. _She knows...someone...knows._

Harry's thoughts felt like they were swimming through molasses and his breath was coming in quick, short gasps. He couldn't hear anything behind him anymore. _Of course you can't. Who would stick around to pity a freak, you idiot?_ Harry turned around and felt like something had hit him in the chest when he saw Hermione still standing there. Her eyes were wide and she had her hand in front of her mouth. When she saw his eyes she seemed to flinch back a little. Without any warning she turned around and headed for the door. Forcing himself to move Harry managed to grab her wrist.

"You can't tell anyone." _Is that croak really my voice?_ "You promised..."

"Harry James Potter, do you really think I would just leave you like this?" Harry's eyes snapped up at the oddly stern and gentle tone. "I still have some of the Murtlap Essence and Essence of Dittany that I used to help you after your detentions last year. Were those wounds made by magic?"

"...no."

"If those wounds don't contain any dark magic the Murtlap won't be able to draw it out, but the Dittany should heal you much faster than wrapping your wounds in what looks like stitched together old shirts." Harry could feel tears burning at the backs of his eyes and hated himself for it. _Tears are weakness. Weakness gets you hurt._ "I'll be back in a moment. You just get rid of those bandages so I can apply the Dittany." Just like that she was gone. Harry couldn't move, could barely breathe while he waited for her to return. When she slipped back into his room holding a small bottle he sagged in on himself. Hermione opened her mouth like she was about to say something but shook her head instead.

"Come on, Harry. We need to get those bandages off if we're going to heal you." Hermione's voiced washed over him like a gentle surf, filling the emptiness that seemed to have settled in his mind. Harry tried to get his hands to undo the bandages but they weren't working the way he wanted them to. Instead they felt clumsy as he pawed at the knot he had used to fasten the bandages. He stilled when smaller hands rested on top of his before moving them out of the way. Hermione carefully undid his makeshift wrappings and let them drop to the floor. She drew him across the room to the nearest of the two beds.

"Go ahead. Lie down, on you stomach." Harry numbly did as he was told. Moments later he felt a weight settle on his rear end.

"I'm going to start now, Harry." Harry was barely able to stifle a scream when he felt liquid fire being dripped on his back. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it stings. Is it that much worse than your hand last year?"

 _Grunt._

"It must be because these wounds are deeper. Try biting down on your pillow. I promise you'll feel better after we're done." _Your voice sounds like tears. Your voice shouldn't sound like tears._

It took Hermione a long time to close all the wounds on his back. Harry just focused on not screaming loud enough to wake the dead. The _last_ thing he wanted was for the rest of the house to come charging in. Eventually though the pain stopped.

"How does it feel, Harry?" Harry moved his back and felt a dull pain shoot through it, but the sharp pain of the lacerations was gone.

"Better."

"Your back is still covered with bruises. What ever made those cuts must have hit you pretty hard." Harry stiffened as he felt a feather light touch trace along his back. _Is...is she..._ tracing my scars _? Why doesn't this feel like...feel worse? I don't understand._ "What happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. I knew it was coming and...it doesn't matter."

"I'll find you some Bruise Remover as soon as I can Harry. No one should be hurt like this. _You_ shouldn't be hurt like this." Harry didn't know what to say to that and kept silent. He was busy anyway. Those feather touches were shooting shivers through his body and he could feel himself start to react.

"Are you tired?" _No._

"Hmmm." _Don't lie. Just let her draw her own conclusions._

"Okay, Harry. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry stiffened as the feather touches lifted away from his back and a hand ran through his hair. "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise. I won't tell anyone. I _will_ be trying to get _you_ to see reason and tell someone. Goodnight." Harry waited for a moment until the light was turned off and he was sure that he had heard the door shut.

 _Groan._

 _What the hell are you doing to me, Hermione? Did you have any idea what those touches were doing to me?_ An image of Hermione beckoning him alluringly shot through his mind. _No! Stop it. Think about something else. Think about Snape. Eurgh. Snape and Umbridge; in tutus. Hrrk._ An image of Hermione sauntering up to him and stealing his lips in a demanding kiss while feathers danced over his back crashed through his thoughts ruining all his hard work.

 _Damn it. I'm sorry, Hermione._ Harry's hand slipped under the covers as visions of chestnut curls stole through his mind.

:-:-:-:-:

Hermione was unsure how she got back to her room. She was moving in a daze since Harry had taken his shirt off. As she crawled into her bed the last hour or so played through her mind. She had been expecting to confront Harry about a bruise from his fall or something and convincing him to go to Mrs. Weasley to have it healed. She hadn't expected to find his torso wrapped in makeshift bandages because his back had been torn apart like it had been mauled by a rampaging tiger. _Wounds not created by magic, Enough scars to make it more than obvious that this isn't the first time this has happened, he barely talks about his home-life and certainly never in any detail._ Hermione didn't like the conclusions she was reaching. _Harry was abused._ The thought made her heart break. _Harry was abused and I never noticed._ Guilt swept over her. _Harry always said that his relatives hated_ anything _to do with magic. How could I have missed that they would hate a_ wizard.

 _I'll make it up to him._

Hermione felt her resolve settle in her chest and for a moment she felt like she could face this; like everything would turn out alright for both her and Harry. Then the images of Harry's bleeding flesh tore through that resolve. She felt hot tears making their way down her cheeks and buried her face in her hands. She eventually fell asleep still hiccuping from her body trying to answer her spirit's grief.

:-:-:-:-:

Ron was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling with his hands laced behind his head. _All in all today wasn't a bad day. I managed to drop several hints to Hermione that I'm interested. She probably won't get her head out of her books long enough to_ really _notice them, but they should have planted the seed of an idea in her head. Just about the only thing that didn't go according to plan was Harry's O.W.L. results._

 _I really_ should _have seen that coming though. The examiners were always going to go easy on the Boy-Who-Lived. It doesn't matter in the long run. As soon as we go swimming Hermione will forget about that._ It had been a stroke of genius to include that in his plans for the summer. While Harry sat moping on the banks of their swimming hole, Hermione would be getting an eyeful of Ron the man. _Hermione will slowly become more and more attracted to me as we swim together. After all, when would she ever have had the chance to see that much skin on a man? My superior body will leave Harry a non-entity in this campaign._

Ron was sure that he would be able to convince everyone to go swimming. _Ginny will want to show off the results of their shopping in the village. Hermione responded positively in her letters. Harry won't want to go against the flow too much and will certainly bow to pressure from his friends. Soon I will have Hermione eating out of the palm of my hand._ Ron grinned to himself. _Might be a bit early but I think a celebration might be in order. After all, I now know what her breasts feel like._

One of his hands slipped under his sheets while he imagined what it would feel like to have Hermione using her mouth to please him while played with her tits.

* * *

AN: For those of you who have at no point in your own lives been a teenage boy: most will have had thoughts along the lines Ron does to some extent. Having said that, very few will have acted on them the way Ron does in this story or even made a plan like that. They'll have stuck to fantasies and masturbation.

As always: thanks for reading.


	3. 11th of August 1996

"Ronald! Ronald, if you don't get down here your breakfast is going to get cold!" Ron shot up from what at been peaceful slumber at his mother's piercing tones. _Breakfast? Must've overslept._ Ron managed to find a relatively clean robe and yanked it on before hurrying downstairs, his bare feet slapping on the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he could see that everyone else was already eating. Ron wasted no time joining them. After his first helping of eggs and bacon, Ron took a moment to look around. He was a bit surprised to see Harry looking tense and Hermione glancing over at him a bit too often to be normal. _I wonder if they had a fight last night or something? Sucks to be you, mate, but this does make things easier for me. I think maybe it's time to put the next phase of my plan into action._

"Hey, I had a thought: how about we go swimming after breakfast? Ginny and I can show you the swimming pond we have in the woods."

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea, Ron. I can't wait to show you two my new muggle bathing suit."

"I suppose we could. We really should wait until an hour after we've eaten to prevent cramping though."

"...right. What about you Harry?" Harry just shrugged. _Hah! I knew it. Everything is going exactly as I predicted._ "Okay, let's all get changed then. We'll meet down here in fifteen minutes." The girls headed up the stairs and Ron followed them feeling just a twinge of sympathy for Harry who stayed in the kitchen. Ron hurried up to his room and pulled on his swimming trunks. _They don't cover much do they? Still, that was the whole point, I can't jolly well abandon the plan now._ Ron performed a final check in the mirror before grabbing his towel and heading back downstairs. _Huh, would you look at that? Harry's still here._

"What's wrong, Harry? Don't want to come swimming with us?"

"I don't have a swimsuit." Ron tried to keep his happiness at this further proof that his plan was working off his face; it wouldn't be right to enjoy his best friend's discomfort like that. The two boys sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ron got impatient. _I can't believe the plan is working so well. The only issue is that the girls are taking so long. Can't they bloody well hurry up?_ He stalked to the foot of the stairs.

"Oi! Will you two hurry up?!"

"Oh, you and Harry just go ahead if you're that impatient, will you?! I'll make sure Hermione finds her way there!"

"Fine! You heard her, mate. You are still coming along aren't you?"

"Yeah." _Good. It just wouldn't be right if you were left to mope around the kitchen all by yourself and now Hermione will be able to compare us and realise that I am the physically superior of the two of us._ Ron led the way into the woods behind the Burrow. They followed a well worn path until they came to a clearing with a large pond in it. The pond could just as easily have been called a small lake for its size. It was impossibly clear and the sand visible at the bottom impossibly clean. It was a testament to the ingenuity and magical ability of generations of Weasleys past and never failed to make Ron feel a swell of pride that he was a part of this family.

"What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." Ron felt that swell of pride grow at Harry's honestly impressed tone. He spread his towel on the ground under one of the trees and sat down on it. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Harry sitting down next to him in the grass. Their silence out here was far more comfortable as they could each become entirely absorbed in the scenery around them. Ron felt his ears perk up at a sound behind him. A moment later Hermione's voice confirmed that the girls had arrived.

"Oh my, this is absolutely lovely!" As Hermione and Ginny came into view Ron could see that Ginny was wearing one of her sundresses over her new bathing suit. Hermione had her towel tied around her waist like some sort of skirt but that wasn't what caught Ron's attention. Hermione was wearing what looked like a one piece, white swimsuit with a turtleneck. _Well, it isn't what I was hoping for, but damned if she doesn't look good._ Hermione looked over and Ron saw her face soften and a smile spread on her lips. _This is working even better than I had anticipated. Just wait 'til she gets a real eyeful._

Ron stood up and assumed the pose he had been practicing for this moment since he conceived of his plan: one hand on his hip, one hand brushing back through his hair with his eyes closed until he turned and opened them in Hermione's direction while flashing her his most charming smile. Hermione shot him a look he couldn't read but walked over to them and put her towel on the ground on the other side of Harry. Ron fought to keep a frown off his face. _Maybe she's doing it out of pity, so Harry will seem more included. Oh well, as long as she goes into the water with me rather than staying on the shore with him I win this round._

"Come on, everyone! Last one in is a rotten bundimun!" Ron said before running at the water and jumping in with a loud splash. When he came up he saw Hermione walking into the pond calmly while Ginny was still on shore, standing in front of Harry. She was swaying slightly and slowly let her dress fall from her shoulders slowly. Soon she was standing in just a skimpy green bikini and a challenging pose. Harry's face was beetroot red and he was looking anywhere but at Ginny. _Damn it, Ginny. If anyone else saw that you would get a_ reputation _. It's a good thing Harry knows better than to piss off the Weasley brothers._ Ron couldn't hear what Ginny was saying but he was sure that she was trying to get Harry to join them in the water. _Not a chance, Gin. I know my best mate._

Eventually Ginny gave up on her attempts to get Harry in the water and joined Ron and Hermione in splashing about. Ron started a dunking war by picking Hermione up and dropping her back into the pond. _Wow, that felt even better than I imagined. I can't wait for the plan to reach its conclusion._ After several minutes of the dunking war Hermione had apparently had enough and left the water to sit beside Harry on the shore.

:-:-:-:-:

 _Honestly! Must this devolve into this kind of juvenile horseplay? I half expected it from Ron, but Ginny too? It would be so much more enjoyable if I could get a chance to float and enjoy the scenery, maybe swim around the pond a bit to get some exercise in. I really should have given some more thought to what swimming with the Weasleys would entail. I've spent enough time here to know that quiet and calm are not really their style._

"Done swimming?"

"Yes. All this horse-play isn't really my speed." _And I'm not that comfortable with being constantly touched either. I'm not sure whether he was doing it on purpose, but I don't really like Ron grabbing my rear like that._ "Why didn't you come into the water?"

"I don't have a swimsuit." _What? That doesn't make any sense. Even if he doesn't have any swimming trunks of his own he could have asked Mrs. Weasley to transfigure him something. Okay, maybe Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be the best option but Bill or Fleur have a day off and could help him out. Why would he not think of- oh._ Ron had just come out of the water and was doing some ridiculous stretches with his back to them; his completely _unscarred_ back. _Oh, Harry how could I have been so blind? You can't go swimming without giving your secret away, can you? But if you wore a shirt...no, you only have those oversized hand-me-downs. There is too much chance of it floating up and revealing what you don't want anyone to see while you're in the water, isn't there? How do I help you overcome this? There has to be a way._

Hermione mentally ran through all the swimwear she had ever seen in an effort to come up with some kind of answer. By the time she had remembered watching several young men surfing on Mediteranean waves, Ron and Ginny had joined them and spread out on their own towels. _Darn. I can't tell Harry that I might know of a way for him to join us with the others around._ Ron had his eyes closed, his hands laced behind his head and a knee drawn up while leaving the other leg extended. _I wonder if he realises how silly he looks? Probably not._ Ginny was in an oddly similar pose but on her side. _I think I need to take some time to talk with her soon. She's safe enough here, but at Hogwarts someone might get the wrong idea._

The teens stayed out by the pond for a while drying off in the warm summer sun. Conversation was slow, but that actually suited Hermione just fine. _I need to make sure that we have an escort if we're to go shopping. I wonder where we could go? I rather doubt that Ottery St. Catchpole will have what we need. I still need to talk Harry into going with me. I think I can manage that._ Hermione's mind kept churning coming up with ideas and discarding them as she worked through the problem. Finally she was sure she had a plan that was feasible. _Well, it isn't completely unrealistic. I hope._

Eventually they headed back to the Burrow. The group had barely gotten through the door when Ron and Ginny started running for the stairs, pushing and shoving each other as they went.

"I get to shower first. You take forever."

"I have long hair. That takes a long time to get clean. Besides, you take longer than I do, what's your excuse?"

"I do not take longer than a _girl_!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." _There is something to be said for being an only child I suppose._ Hermione followed Harry into the living room rather than trying to get embroiled in the fight heading towards the shower. _I'd rather have a stress-free shower than be the first one in. It's not like the hot water will run out with the conjuring rune sets that magical houses use._ She watched Harry flop down on the couch and close his eyes. _I wonder what's going through your mind right now?_

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"You should join us next time."

"I told you Hermione: I don't have any swimming gear. I've never even seen any that would, um, cover everything."

"I thought so. I'll just have to prove that it exists when we go shopping for _appropriate_ swimming attire."

"Hermione?"

"Just trust me, Harry. I promised to keep your secret and I will. I just want you to be able to join in with the rest of us. You shouldn't have to miss out on something like swimming if the solution is so easy." Hermione saw an odd combination of hope and nervousness in his eyes. _I'll make sure that you can join in with us, Harry. I promise._

"I'm going to grab a shower and work on some preparations for our shopping trip. The others should be back soon enough." Hermione left the living room and Harry behind her and headed up to the room she had all to herself. She quickly grabbed her toiletries and her bath towel. It only took her a moment to find the other things she would need: a pair of lacquered, rosewood tokens. _I hope these things carry enough weight to get the favours I want. It really is the weakest point of this plan._

Hermione walked back down to the landing below the one her room was on and knocked on one of the doors holding her breath. It opened a minute later to reveal a slightly mussed looking Bill.

"Hermione?"

"Hello, Bill. Could I talk to you and Fleur for a moment?"

"Sure. Come on in." Hermione looked around the former Head Boy's room. It was neat but a little impersonal. _I suppose it would be, with how little time he's spent here over the past decade._ Fleur was sitting on the bed, her hair impeccable and at complete odds with the tangle of sheets she was sitting on and the slight swelling in her lips. "What was it you wanted to talk about, then?"

"I wanted to trade these in for a pair of favours."

"Hmm, and what favours did you want from us?"

"Fleur, if I pay you back for it, could you get me a jar of Bruise Salve and not ask any questions about why I need it?"

"You are not 'urt seriously?"

"No."

"Zen, oui, I can do zis for you."

"Bill, I need to ask you for a more difficult favour. I need you to take Harry and me shopping in a muggle city. I think Exeter should have what we need and it's fairly close."

"I assume that the reason you're asking me is that you _don't_ want to have a lot of Order members along?"

"Correct. I understand that they want to protect Harry, but I think that with how much they stand out in the muggle world we would just be drawing needless attention to ourselves."

"Can I trust that this shopping trip is important?"

"It...it's not something we're just doing on a whim. It's not going to have a direct impact on the war, but in its own way I think this may be one of the more important things we could do to help Harry." Bill looked her over carefully while he thought it over.

"Very well. I'll have to see when I can get some time off and I'll have to check out possible apparition points around...Exeter was it?"

"Yes and thank you both!"

" _De riens_ , 'Ermione."

"Yeah, think nothing of it." _I think that my interruption may have gone on long enough._

"Well thank you anyway. I'll just get out of your hair now."

"You do that." _I wonder what makes physical intimacy so wonderful that people can't seem to stop doing it at the most random moments? Maybe I can find out this year. Well, some proper kissing at least. We'll just have to see about the rest of it._ After Hermione had heard Bill's door slam and lock behind her she headed for the shower. She could hear the shower running inside and decided to just wait. _How long could it take?_

Nearly half an hour later Hermione was regretting asking herself that question. The shower had cut off moments ago, so whoever was in there must be drying off. _Or trying their best to fall into the mirror like some modern day Narcissus._ Hermione immediately regretted her uncharitable thought. _Waiting out here for twenty-five, thirty minutes would be enough to wear on anyone's patience, but that shouldn't be an excuse._

Finally the door opened and Ron stepped out with his towel wrapped around his waist. Upon seeing her he grinned and turned to the side extending an arm towards the shower. _Somehow I don't think that he plans to move before I go in._ Hermione hurried past him clutching her towel and toiletries to her chest. _I've never thought about it before, but thank goodness we don't have to share showers with the boys at Hogwarts. Right, a quick shower is all I need. I don't think magically clean water will have dirtied me too much._

After she had showered and dressed, Hermione made her way back to the living room where she had left Harry, book in hand. Sure enough, when she got there Harry and Ron were engaged in a game of chess with Ginny watching on. Hermione settled down on the couch behind them and watched for a few moves before opening her book. _It doesn't seem to be a case of Harry being a bad player; rather, Ron is_ very _good. It's nice of Harry that he keeps agreeing to play Ron despite knowing the difference in their abilities._ That was the last thought she spared the game as she sank into the pages of her book.

"Hermione. Hermione!"

"Huh?! Harry?"

"Mrs. Weasley just called us for dinner." _Dinner? Already? It's only-...wait. When did the light change? Oh._ Hermione smiled a little sheepishly at Harry as she marked her page and put her book away.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Harry just smiled at her.

After dinner the boys and Ginny dove for the door to the living room. _At least Harry remembered to thank Mrs. Weasley for cooking an excellent meal. I suppose it becomes something you take for granted if you eat it every day._

"'Ermione, wait."

"Fleur? What is it?"

"'Ere. It only cost five sickles. You can pay me ze money whenever you find ze time." Fleur gave Hermione a smile and a wink before heading into the living room where Hermione could see Bill had just entered. _How on earth did she manage to find it so quickly? I mean apparition would shave off a large chunk of the time required for a shopping trip but...I think I'll have to do something nice for her soon._ Hermione rushed up the stairs and hid her prize in her trunk before returning downstairs to join the rest.

:-:-:-:-:

 _I should have worked harder to keep my secret. It was only pain. How could I have been so weak? And look at the mess I've gotten myself into: this has to have been one of the tensest days I've ever had. Usually all the stress happens in a moment and then it's_ done. Harry was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _I mean, I only ever told Ms. King and that may have been one of the worst disasters I've ever caused. Not quite as bad as Si...Sirius getting killed, but I completely ruined her life._ Harry felt a shudder sweep through him at the unpleasant thought. _Think of something else...ehm, the pond. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. So clean, so inviting, Hermione's bathing suit...NONONONONO! Not going there. Not again. Something else, think of something else. Voldemort and Bellatrix and the war. I need to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, but I just can't seem to get the two of them alone somewhere long enough to bring it up. I need to be prepared to face the destiny in that prophecy. I need to work on my Occlumency. I don't want to think of what Voldemort or Bellatrix, or heck, even Snape would do if they found that memory of Hermione looking like some kind of angel in that suit. A really hot...STOP IT! Arrrgh! What's wrong with me? I can't seem to keep my own thoughts straight. I just need something to distract-_ A soft knock sounded at Harry's door. _Thank you!_

Harry practically bounced off of his bed and hurried to welcome the distraction in. He yanked the door open with a smile.

"Good, you're still up." _Oh, for pity's sake!_ Hermione quickly stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Hermione? Is something the matter?"

"Not at all. I managed to get some Bruise Salve, like I said I would. Remember?" Hermione lifted the jar she was holding to show Harry who was standing gaping at her. _She...she actually went that far? Why?_ "Take your shirt off and get on the bed, Harry. If you lay on your stomach I can finish what I started last night." _YOU ARE NOT HELPING, HERMIONE! Did you have to phrase it like_ that _? I still can't believe she hasn't run away in disgust; if she knew what I was thinking she probably would._ At a pointed look from Hermione Harry lifted his shirt over his head and gingerly laid himself on the bed. A moment later he felt the same weight he had been remembering all day from last night settle on his hips. A moment later he shivered as a cool hand touched his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. It was just a little cold."

"Sorry. It really will help."

"I know. It's fine, Hermione." _Your touch might send me 'round the twist though._ In the end the opposite happened and Hermione's gentle strokes bringing relief in their wake made Harry relax. _I don't think I've ever felt more comfortable._ Harry's thoughts were moving at a languid pace. He never noticed that Hermione's fingers were no longer covered in salve as they traced over his back.

:-:-:-:-:

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the slurred, sleepy voice. _I don't think I've ever seen him this relaxed._

"Last night you said that you knew this was coming. What did you mean?"

"Did better 'n Dudley. Not 'llowed t' do better." _Not allowed to outperform someone in school?! What were his aunt and uncle thinking? That's disgusting! And Harry seems to have just accepted it!_

"So why did you?" Hermione tried to keep her voice soft, not wanting to break Harry form his trance like state.

"...you said y'were proud." _What?! That can_ not _be the only reason._ Hermione was about to demand an explanation when she noticed that Harry's breathing had deepened and evened out. _He fell asleep...how can you say something like that and fall asleep? How can you act like this is normal?...You act like this is normal if it_ is _. Oh, Harry. You really went that far just for a chance to hear someone tell you that they were proud of you?_ Hermione could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. _I'll tell you more often from now on. You have so many reasons to be proud of yourself and I'm going to point them out to you until you can't deny them anymore._

Hermione noticed that she was still tracing the scars on Harry's back. There was something hypnotic about it. _It's like following a maze. Every turn I take I learn something new about my best friend. I just hope that a few of those revelations will be less horrifying than what I've learnt so far._ Tracing Harry's scars also helped Hermione feel closer to Harry in a way. _I don't think I can ever really understand what he went through, but I am certainly going to be there for him. Harry's past may be riddled with atrocities, but I will make sure his future is filled with happiness. Not even Harry Potter will stop me from doing that._

Eventually Hermione felt weariness dragging at her. _I need to get back to my own bed. I don't think Harry would understand what was going on if he woke up with me in his bed. I'm not that sure that I would either._ Before her rational mind could dissect the action, Hermione had leant forward and kissed Harry's temple. She blushed as she realised what she had just done. _Might as well go all the way and tuck him in now._ Hermione drew Harry's blanket up to his shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." Hermione was careful not to make any noise as she left Harry's room and headed back to her own, her mind still trying to make sense of what she had learnt tonight.

:-:-:-:-:

 _Today went well._ Ron was laying in bed, basking in a sense of accomplishment for how far his plan had progressed in just two days. _Hermione in a swimsuit is definitely better than Hermione in her robes. I know that she felt a connection too. That smile when she entered the clearing tells me all I need to know. A few more swimming sessions and it will be a matter of opinion as to who is chasing whom. Maybe I should make sure that she can get me alone some time soon. It's a little early to introduce the idea of teaching her to fly properly; it would seem contrived and Hermione is smart enough that she might figure out that something's up. I think we should spend another day or two just relaxing by the swimming pond. It'll give her time to get more comfortable with me so she's ready when I do get her alone. Might just give us a few more opportunities to horse around. Circe's tits! It doesn't look it, but her arse felt great._ Ron felt something stirring and slipped his hands under the covers. _This plan is the best one I've ever come up with._

* * *

AN: Some of you may have noticed that I changed the title. I have done this because, as reviewer pointed out to me: it wasn't quite representative of the story.

As always: thank you for reading.


	4. 13th of August 1996

"Why wouldn't you want to go swimming today?!"

"That's not what I said, Ron. I said that Harry and I can't go swimming with you this _morning_."

"That still doesn't tell me why."

"Because Bill is taking Harry and me shopping in Exeter."

"Oh, well, I'll tag along then."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?!"

"For the same reason we're not taking a full Order escort: we're going shopping in the muggle world and sticking out would actually be more dangerous than only taking one guard along."

"I know about the muggle world! Dad's the Head of the Missuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, remember?"

"What's a traffic light and how does it work?"

"Um...one of those lamps muggles put near their roads to make sure they can see where they're going?"

"That wasn't actually a bad guess, Hermione."

"It was still wrong. I don't need you confusing the issue, Harry."

"Sorry."

"Oi, what does it matter if I don't know what one of those traffic light thingies is? You two'll be able to explain everything, right?"

"Having to explain things like that would make us stand out like a sore thumb. The whole point here is to keep a low profile. It would be safer for all of us if you stay at the Burrow."

"Fine! Have your little adventure and leave poor Ron Weasley in the dust; not like he would know what to do in a store any way, right?" Ron stormed out of the kitchen they had been arguing in and Hermione heaved a sigh. _I really wish a disagreement between us could be resolved without yelling; even just once would be nice. Ron has to know that he doesn't understand the normal world enough to get by with out drawing a massive amount of attention. It's not like we're heading off to fight the war and leaving him behind._

 _"_ Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. Every word was the truth. It had nothing to do with you wanting as few witnesses to this as possible." Hermione winked and grinned at Harry to show she was teasing. "If you're thanking me for taking you shopping in the first place, you should probably wait until after we finish to be sure you want to." Hermione thought Harry was about to say something, but the fireplace flared green and Bill stepped out, causing Harry to shut his mouth and his expression to close off. _I still can't understand how I never saw that reaction for what it was._

"Good morning, you two. Ready to go?"

"We are."

"Alright then, each of you grab an arm and let's go."

 _I hate that sensation._

"Don't worry, guys. It's a lot more tolerable than that when you're the one apparating."

"Define 'tolerable'."

"And maybe don't rub our noses in the fact that it wasn't as bad for you." Bill just grinned brightly at Harry's complaint.

"Where did you put us down anyway, Bill?"

"This is apparently Exeter Cathedral. These trees make it the closest apparition point to where the stores are supposed to be, according to one of my colleagues."

"You have colleagues who shop in Exeter?"

"Hey, surprised me too. I thought I was going to have to check with the ministry." _And that would have made this expedition exponentially more dangerous._

"Did your colleague happen to tell you how to get to those shops from here?"

"It didn't really come up."

"What? But you were talking about-...never mind. We'll just have to ask someone over by those cafes." _I swear there is something about Weasleys that makes them want to bring any kind of news in the most infuriating way possible. Honestly, couldn't he have just said that it was too dangerous to discuss specifics at work?_ Trying to keep her chuntering from becoming verbal Hermione stalked off followed by a grinning Bill and a slightly wary looking Harry.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know if there is a sporting goods store nearby?"

"Oh my, yes. You're really quite close, dear. Just down Martins Lane over there. First crossroads you come to, right across from the Marks and Spencer. You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"Not at all, dear. Have a nice day."

"You too." _What a stroke of luck. I guess Bill's coworker was right: we_ are _close to the stores._ Hermione led the way down the alley the lady had indicated and soon came to the mentioned crossroads. It was a little strange to see a sporting goods franchise in what looked like a historical building, but Hermione didn't let it bother her. She quickly crossed the road and ducked into the store, Harry and Bill close on her heels.

"Good morning. May I help you find anything?"

"Certainly. I was wondering if you have, I think it was called a 'rash guard', for my friend here?"

"I'm sure that we'll be able to find something in the swimwear section. Are you planning on taking up surfing then?"

"Not really." _I hope she doesn't keep questioning Harry on this. He's going to bolt if she gets too close to the real reason we're here._

"Ah, easily sunburnt, huh? I remember an ex-boyfriend of mine had that problem. Silly bugger insisted that it would even out into a tan every time he burnt. Never got past looking like a milk bottle on stilts though. Good to see that you're showing some sense." The sales girl happily nattered at them as she led them to the swimwear section. She found the rack of what looked like shirts made of swimsuit material quite easily and started holding up several in front of Harry. "Let's see, you've got a fairly slim build, so we'll have quite a lot of choice. How about this one? Go on, the changing rooms are over there. Try it on." Harry walked over to the changing rooms with a slightly overwhelmed look on his face and the rash guard the sales girl had thrust into his hands.

"Miss? He could probably use a pair of swimming shorts as well."

"Ooooohh. Don't worry, we'll have him kitted out in no time." The girl darted off and started rummaging through another rack. Hermione watched her for a while before her attention was drawn to a nervous shuffle behind her.

"I think it's a bit small." _The hell it is. That is an absolutely_ perfect _fit._

"I think it looks fine, Harry. It's supposed to be a bit tight after all."

"Bloody hell! You look right fit!" _I appreciate the sentiment on Harry's behalf, now shut up and keep to selling us what we need._

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Now try these on. It'll finish the look for you." The girl thrust a pair of bright floral swimming shorts into Harry's hands. Hermione could see his eyes growing wide at the sight of them.

"Just try them on, Harry. We don't have to buy them if you don't like them." Harry gave the barest of nods and turned back to the changing rooms. Once he was behind the curtain the sales girl gave a low whistle.

"I don't know where you found that one, but you are one lucky girl. I'd kill to have a boyfriend like that. Heck, if you didn't have him snapped up, I'd try something myself." Hermione's protest died on her lips at that last sentence. _There is no need to expose Harry to this trollop. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._ A snicker from behind her uncomfortably reminded Hermione that there was a third wheel along on this little excursion.

"Not a word."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've heard some scary things about your boyfriend." _There has to be some gene that makes them act like this._

"Shut. Up." Bill's mouth opened and then closed into a smile as he held his hands up.

"Everything alright?" _Ack! Of course Harry would choose this moment to come out of the changing room._ Hermione turned back to look at Harry and forgot her embarrassment for a moment.

"I- That looks really good on you, Harry."

"Are you sure? I feel like the trunks are a little...cartoonish."

"Nonsense. They pair very well with that black rash guard. Especially since you only have that red stripe under your arms. It adds a little colour and going to the beach is supposed to be a happy, colourful experience!" _We do_ not _need your nonsense right now, lady._

"I'm sure. Trust me, you look very good like this." Hermione was somewhat surprised to see Harry nod slowly as he took in her statement.

"I trust you." _That didn't sound like it had anything to do with his swimwear._ Harry had already ducked back into the changing room. Hermione took the chance to grab a beach towel that Harry could use when they went swimming. When he re-emerged from the changing room, he walked up to Hermione with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I just thought of something: I don't have any money on me. Maybe we should ask Bill to go to...the bank and make a withdrawal and exchange for me." Harry's voice was pitched too low for their enthusiastic helper to hear.

"Don't worry about it. I brought along my Barclays card. I can pay for it and we'll be back under the wards of the Burrow in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"I can't let you pay for this."

"Under the current circumstances, I don't see that you have a choice. Consider it a birthday present."

"You already got me a birthday present!"

"An early Christmas present then."

"...you're planning to buy me something else for Christmas aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it. I'm not letting you pay for this unless you let me pay you back."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'll pay for your books this year."

"Harry, this isn't worth nearly as much as my books will be."

"It is to me." _I...darn it, Harry! How am I supposed to argue with that?_

"Two books."

"Five."

"Three, and that's my final offer."

"Fine. Three books and a really big birthday present."

"Haaaarry!"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine." _You can be so stubborn sometimes. I'll have to do some research on how your time with those...people affected you._ Harry had turned to the sales girl and told her they would be taking the chosen garments, much to her obvious delight. Hermione handled the payment as efficiently as she could and hustled the boys out of the store. She wasn't fast enough to dodge the sales girl's parting comment.

"You two take care of each other. If it doesn't work out you can always come and see me."

"Hermione, what is she on about?"

"It doesn't matter, Harry. And _you_ , will you stop snickering for pity's sake?!"

"What? This outing has been worth it from start to finish."

"You would say that."

"I feel like I'm missing something."

"It's nothing, Harry. Just something trying to be a sense of humour."

"I do believe that I've just been offended."

"Just- can we just go home, please?"

"Your wish is my command."

" _Weasleys_!" Harry was looking utterly lost between Bill and Hermione as she fumed. When they got back to the copse of trees they had appeared in a little over half an hour ago Harry and Hermione grabbed Bill's arms and endured the sensation of side-along apparition once more before reappearing in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Everything here? Nobody missing body parts? Good. It's been a wonderfully entertaining shopping trip, but I need to get into work."

"We understand, Bill. Thank you for taking us."

"Yeah, thanks." Bill just waved at them and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace before he was whisked off to Gringotts.

"So, Harry, ready to show off your new swimming gear to everyone?"

"I...maybe?"

"Don't worry, it really does look good on you."

"I trust you." _I know, Harry. It's actually a little scary how seriously you seem to mean that._

"Alright then. You go up and get changed. I'll find Ron and Ginny and see if they're still up for a dip."

:-:-:-:-:

 _She's absolutely mental, that one._ Ron was tugging his trunks over his hips as he chuntered to himself. _It's a bad sign that Harry and Hermione went shopping. That has to have a bonding effect what with the danger of leaving the Burrow involved._ Before he could get too down Ron gave himself a shake. _No, the plan can still work. I'll start looking for an opening to bring up flying lessons for Hermione. In the mean time I just need to remember that_ she _is the one who came to_ me _about going swimming. That means that, even if only subconsciously, she wants to be half-naked with me._ Reassured, Ron grabbed his towel and headed down to the kitchen.

Downstairs he found Harry and Hermione waiting for him. _Wait._ That's _what all the fuss was about? The poor bloke is still covered from elbow to knee. Typical. I should have remembered that Harry's an absolute prude on a good day. This guarantees that Hermione will be spending more time thinking about skin contact between her and me than she will about whatever it is that Harry's wearing...I wonder if he's realised that he's essentially turned into a house-elf for her? It certainly fits with her need to make things 'fair'._

It didn't take long for Ginny to join them. Ron hid a smile when he saw her give Harry's outfit a long blink before jamming a smile on her face.

"You look really good, Harry."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"You're really going to be swimming in that, mate?"

"I guess."

"Honestly, you two. Harry will be fine."

"Well, if Professor Granger says it, we'll believe it, hey? Shall we get going then?"

The group headed down to the swimming pond like they had every day so far. This time Harry joined in, but after a fifteen minute splashing war Ron was the first to leave the water. _Damn it. I need to think this over for a moment. First, how is Harry always between me and Hermione? It's like he's purposely positioning himself so that I can't touch her. Has he figured it out and decided to 'protect' her? I just don't see how he could have figured it out though. Maybe it's just a coincidence? But that would be a lot of coincidences. I couldn't 'accidentally' touch Hermione even once. Arrgh! I can't figure out whether or not this is going to be a problem for my plan._ Ron chanced a look towards the pond and saw that Harry and Hermione were just lazily swimming around the edge with Ginny. _Hmph, well at least all the fun went out of it once I left the water. She'll have to notice that. I think that I definitely want to be on the lookout for the chance to offer her some tutoring though._

:-:-:-:-:

 _Another tense day. I seem to be having a lot of those since Hermione found out about...well, about the Dursleys._ Harry was carefully hanging his swimming gear up to dry. _It's been an amazing day as well. I never thought that I would be able to go swimming with my friends. I really owe her. I'll have to see if she finds something she needs help with aside from Defence tutoring. I just know that she's going to be asking to look over my homework when we get back to school so tutoring isn't going to be enough. I also need to start thinking of one hell of a birthday present. Maybe Bill or Fleur can help me figure something out that links with Arithmancy. I'll have to think on that some more._

A knock on the door disturbed Harry's thought process. _Somehow I think I can guess._ Harry opened the door and smiled at Hermione.

"Come in. This is starting to become a regular occurrence. Would you like to take the other bed in here?" _You're blushing? You look cute when you blush. Heh, this is pretty fun._

"I'm just here to check that we didn't miss one of your injuries since you refuse to have them properly checked out."

"Hmmm, sounds like you're just trying to get my shirt off." _Yes, there is definitely something to be said for teasing Hermione like this._ Harry was already pulling his shirt over his head though. _It's weird. Just last week I would never have even thought of letting anyone see my scars, but with Hermione...it's different somehow._ "Do you need me to lay down on the bed again?"

"No. I want to make sure I didn't miss anything so a different angle might help. Why don't you sit down?"

"Works for me." A few minutes later he wasn't so sure. _Damn. Every time. Every single time I feel her fingers I start to lose control of myself. Hermione, you have no idea what you do to me._ Hermione had managed to find some bruising on his ribs that she had immediately and carefully attacked with Bruise Salve. Now her fingers were tracing along his ribs as she made sure she hadn't missed anything else. Eventually she seemed satisfied and put the jar on Harry's bedside table and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why _haven't_ you ever told anyone about all this? Surely someone could have done something? Child abuse is illegal." _I should have known that her curiosity would keep her going after this. Should I tell her? Yes, I should. She deserves the warning if nothing else._

"I did."

"Excuse me?"

"I did tell someone once. It didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"Ms. King was my second form teacher. After about two weeks of school she told the class that we could come to her to talk about anything, even if there was something at home that we were worried about or that we felt we couldn't talk to anyone else about. I remember that she looked straight at me when she said that. I think she probably knew that something was going on." _I probably wasn't good enough at hiding it yet at age six._

"It took me another week to work up the courage to talk to her. Ms. King was always really nice to everyone, the perfect teacher for kids at that age. After I told her everything about my life with the Dursleys, she told me she would help me. I remember the police and the NSPCC showing up. They arrested the Dursleys and took Dudley and me away. We were taken to some sort of centre where they tried to treat my wounds and calm Dudley down. He was throwing a record breaking tantrum." _I think I still remember the looks on the volunteers' faces as they tried to avoid getting bitten._

"I went to sleep that night the happiest I'd ever been. I had enough to eat and a real bed and it was just beyond anything I'd ever experienced. The next morning I woke up and I was back in the Dursleys' house. I thought it might have been a dream except that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia remembered it too. They weren't too happy." Harry couldn't stop his hand from drifting up to the old burn scars on his ribs. "I never heard from Ms. King again after the police came by. I heard a rumour years later that she had quit teaching to become a prostitute. It didn't make any sense to me at the time, but now that I know that magic is real and what it's capable of..."

"What did they do to you?" Harry's head snapped up to look at Hermione. _Tears? You shouldn't have to cry. Not for me, not ever._

"We should probably stop. It's in the past and doesn't really matter."

"What. Did. They. _Do_?" _What do I do? Do I tell her?_ _In for a penny, in for a pound right? She might as well get the full story now. She already knows most of it and I can't see her giving up on this._

"Uncle Vernon waited until it was dark so he had an excuse to close the blinds. He hung me from the light fixture by my wrists and gagged me. They stoked up the fire and left the fireplace poker in it so it got red hot at the tip. He pressed that against my ribs." Harry never heard Hermione's gasp next to him, lost in the memory. "He would punch and kick me while he waited for the poker to heat up again. After he had pressed that thing against my ribs six times I couldn't stay conscious anymore. Most of what I remember from that night is Uncle Vernon screaming at me that I was never to tell anyone about my punishments ever again." Harry heaved a shuddering breath as he came back to the here and now. _Why is my face wet? And when did it get pressed into Hermione's chest?_ Harry felt a tear drop onto his forehead and run down his face. He could feel Hermione making a rocking motion. _More tears. Why can't I just make her smile?_

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to realise that there is a good reason why you shouldn't tell anyone."

"I know, Harry. I know."

"Promise me you won't get involved. I turn seventeen next summer and I think I'll be getting kicked out of the house on my birthday anyway. If I'm not we'll deal with that when we get to it. I just don't want you to disappear. I...I don't think I could handle that. Voldemort or the Dursleys, I don't care what they do to me, as long as your safe." _Damn it. I can't get the words to come out right. She...she needs to understand that she's the most important person here. If she's not happy at the end of this, then there's no point to the war. Oh. That feels...nice._ Hermione had squeezed him a little tighter.

"I promise that I won't put myself at risk over this, Harry."

"Thank you." Hermione let him go and Harry could finally see her tear-stained smile. _Well, at least it's a smile._

"I should probably get to bed. Thank you for sharing that with me, Harry. It means a lot to me that you could tell me." Her hand came up to touch his cheek. "Good night, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." _That's right. Hermione will still be here tomorrow. She isn't going to disappear. She's too smart to get caught now that she knows._

"Good night, Hermione. Thanks for listening." Hermione slipped out of his room with that smile still on her face.

:-:-:-:-:

 _I'm going to kill them. I'll tear those disgusting animals limb from limb. No, that's not enough. They have to suffer as much as possible. In order to get at those beasts I'll have to figure out who's protecting them and how. Looks like I have my project for the year._ Hermione was stalking back to her room with her face pulled into a subconscious snarl of rage without a trace of the smile she had worn for Harry's sake. _That was...they didn't just hurt Harry. They tortured him and someone else made him think that he could never do anything about it and that trying would only get other people hurt. That must have been just as hard on him. That Harry still cares about people is a miracle._ Hermione took a deep breath in a futile effort to calm down. _One thing at a time. We deal with You-Know-Who first. After Harry gets rid of him we can teach the Dursleys why they should_ never _have laid a finger on_ my best friend. _It'll give me some time to polish a plan that will truly do them justice._ That night Hermione fell asleep imagining possible revenges on Harry's detestable relatives.

* * *

AN: NSPCC stands for the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. They pretty much do what it says on the tin.

In English primary schools the years are sometimes refferred to as 'forms', in case you didn't catch that.

As always: thank you for reading.


	5. 14th of August 1996

_Well, there goes breakfast._ Ron had been enjoying his breakfast too, until it had been interrupted by four owls bearing letters with the Hogwarts crest pressed into the sealing wax. _I really didn't want to be reminded that we only have about two weeks left of glorious freedom._ Hermione was the first to tear in to her letter. _Cue the rambling about whatever books she'll need for subjects Harry and I don't care about._

"It looks like we'll need to buy books based on which subjects we think we've qualified for. They've given us a list for every subject and there's no way you can take all of them." _Yeah, not even with a time-turner. But,_ "How do you know what you've qualified for?"

"Honestly, Ron. Professor McGonagall told us at the end of last year. It depends on your O.W.L. results and the individual teacher."

"Snape demands an O if you want to get into his N.E.W.T. course."

"Bloody hell, how do _you_ know that?!"

"Ronnie! Language!"

"Sorry, Mum. But seriously, Harry, how do you know that?"

"McGonagall told me when we had our careers advice session. I need a Potions N.E.W.T. if I want to be an Auror." _Bugger. I don't have the marks to become an auror, I guess. Back to plan A: become the greatest keeper the Canons have ever had._

"We'll both need a Potions book then, Harry. Do you know what other N.E.W.T.s you plan on taking?"

"Hmmm, aside from Potions: Defence, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. Those are the ones that McGonagall said I would need."

"I was thinking of taking those and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well. Um, what about you, Ron?" _Oh sure, rub it in that I don't have the brains or the fame to get good marks._

"Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care."

"I don't know if you will be able to take Transfiguration, Ron. Professor McGonagall told me that she usually requires an Exceeds Expectations for anyone wishing to take her N.E.W.T. course."

"So if I can't convince her to make an exception I'll only have three classes with you for the next two years?" _And at the same time you two will be sharing five classes. At least Harry wasn't somehow given his Arithmancy and Ancient Runes O.W.L.s on top of everything else._

"Four classes. I still have some room on my schedule. I can take Care as well and Hagrid is always fun." _Harry, you are a real friend. Hermione doesn't look like she knows what to think of you though._

"Cheers, mate! Those'll be the best classes you ever took."

"I suppose I'm proud of you for taking on an extra class. Aren't the two of you going to look at your own booklists?"

"I don't know about those two, but I certainly am." Ginny opened her envelope and gasped as a small, silver badge with a 'P' on it fell out.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so proud of you! Another prefect in the family."

"Thanks, Mum."

"I quite agree. Well done, Ginny. If you have any questions Ron and I will be happy to answer them."

"Oi! Speak for yourself."

"I think Hermione will probably be a more reliable source of information anyway. Congratulations, Ginny." _Hmph, that's underestimating me bit, isn't it? Still, he did just get the girls off my case. Thank you, Harry!_ When Ron looked around he saw Hermione glaring at him and Harry.

"Well, aren't you going to open your own letters?"

"Why should we? You'll tell us what we need."

"I'm not taking Care though, am I?"

"Nothing for it, Ron, we'll have to take a look ourselves." Harry tore open his own envelope and pulled out the letter inside. _That's just not fair. I'm the prefect and the more dedicated Quidditch player. I should have gotten that._ As Harry had pulled the letter clear of the envelope another small, silver badge, this one with a 'C' on it, bounced off the table.

"Harry! Congratulations! That gives you equal status with prefects! You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Yeah, mate, congratulations." _Even if it should have been me. Although, at least this presents an opportunity._ "Hey we should get some practice in. Can't have the Seeker and Keeper looking bad against Slytherin!"

"Yeah, alright. We haven't flown at all yet this summer." _That's because Hermione doesn't wear a swimsuit when we go flying, you dolt._

"Go grab your Firebolt. My broom's in our shed."

"Oi, I'm joining in, you two. I was on the team last year as well." _Must she always butt in? I suspect that_ _if I tell her to bugger off, Mum'll be on my case all day about being nicer to my sister._

"Fine, let's get going, Ginny. I don't suppose we can convince you to get on a broom, Hermione?"

"I still have a book I can read while you lot risk your necks."

"Whatever. Well, let's go!" Harry and Hermione made their way up the stairs while Ron and Ginny excitedly ran out to the Weasley Quidditch pitch. They fished their brooms out of the shed and gleefully launched themselves into the air. They hadn't been flying long when Harry was suddenly in the air with them. _How on earth did we not see him coming? He must have launched himself out of the window. Show off._

"Hey, Harry! You up for playing Chaser?" _Never thought I would be so happy that we can't use a Snitch here. It's great to have Harry on the team, but damned if he doesn't make it hard for the rest of us to get noticed._

"I suppose. Ginny and I against you?"

"Just try and get the Quaffle past me."

"Oooo, we're shaking on our brooms, aren't we, Harry?" Harry and Ginny were soon darting around in front of Ron in an attempt to lure him out of position. _Harry might make a decent Chaser in a pinch, but he isn't anywhere near even Ginny's level._ They still managed to score a few times though. _They wouldn't have gotten past me even once if I didn't have to multitask. After the plan works, I'll be distraction free and they won't be able to get a single shot past me._ Ron's eyes darted to the side again. _How can she keep her nose buried in a book when there are people playing Quidditch in front of her? Sure, it's only two Chasers and a Keeper, but it's still far more exciting than bits of paper. I wonder if she even saw my amazing saves? Damn it! Ginny must have seen me looking._ Ron flew down to pick the Quaffle up after it had flown through his left hoop and put it back into play. They kept at it until they were interrupted.

"Why don't you lot come down?! I thought you might like to have a picnic for lunch!"

"You're the best, Mum!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Yeah. Harry, we should do this next year at practice."

"And how would I get you to stop eating long enough to get on your broom?" Hermione couldn't manage to muffle a snicker. _Oh, sure now she pays attention: when she can laugh at me. Damn it, Harry, that's not helping._

"Perhaps we should sit down to this wonderful lunch Mrs. Weasley brought out and you can experiment to see what works."

"Experiment? What do I look like to you?" The picnic lunch was filled with happy banter surrounding the game they had just played and Gryffindor's chances for the Cup this year. _I just need to make sure I'm ready when the moment comes._

"It's a shame you never got into flying, Hermione. I would have liked to have you on the team to balance out these two berks."

"No thanks, Ginny. I just don't feel comfortable being up dozens of meters on a _stick_." _There it is!_

"Actually, that gives me an idea. I asked you to help me with my studies, but I never offered anything in return. How about I teach you how to fly?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Shut it. What do you say, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Ron. I just don't think I'm meant to fly on brooms."

"I think you should consider it." _Thank you, Harry. Why so serious though? Flying lessons are supposed to be_ fun _._

"Oh, Harry, I know you enjoy it, but it isn't the same for me."

"I wasn't thinking about whether you would like it, but whether you would need it."

"What?!" _Huh, that was oddly synchronised._

"Voldemort is out in the open now and we don't know when or where he'll strike. Brooms aren't affected by wards, making them an effective way to get out of trouble if you have one handy. I just think that you should know how to fly, in case your life ever depends on it. Not being able to ride a broom would be a terrible reason to get injured or even die." _That's kind of morbid, mate. I suppose that is how you start thinking if you're the Boy Who Lived and You Know Who is back._ Hermione meanwhile was giving Harry a considering look.

"Alright."

"Yes!" _Harry, I could kiss you if I weren't busy getting Hermione to the point where she'll kiss_ me _._ "Let's get started right away then. I'll go and grab Charlie's broom. It's a Cleansweep 3, which should be easy enough to handle; even for you." Ron raced to the broom shed and grabbed the broom he had chosen ages ago as the one that would be best for teaching Hermione. He made it back to the picnic blanket in record time.

"Here, take this." He thrust the broom into Hermione's hands and hauled her up by the arm. _This is going to be great. It's about time I started making some more progress with the plan._

"Ron, stop pulling me. I can walk by myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah, but you're not here to learn walking, you're here to fly. Now, get on the broom." Hermione hesitantly swung a leg over the broom. _Her grip is all over the place. It looks like she's trying to throttle the shaft. Hope she's a bit gentler with my shaft._ "Here. Adjust your hands like this. Okay, that looks better. Try to relax your grip a bit."

"Ron, maybe you should slow down a bit."

"Come on, man. You're as eager to see her fly as I am."

"Maybe, but _Hermione_ isn't. You need to go at her pace or she'll tense up and that makes controlling a broom harder than it has to be."

"Rubbish. Hermione, we're going to kick off. Nice and firm." Ron demonstrated what he meant and soared into the air. When he looked behind him though, he saw nothing but empty air. _What on earth? Why is she still standing there?_ "Let's go, Hermione. You learn by doing."

"No, that's how _Harry_ learns."

"It's the way _everyone_ learns when it comes to flying. It's all practical."

"Harry, you'll be up there with us, right?" _What? Am I not enough? No, calm down. Hermione might be nervous but she is still letting_ me _teach her. Having Harry as a spotter doesn't change that._

"Sure, Hermione. I'll be right next to you."

"Don't worry so much. You're not going to fall."

"Easy, Ron. She's gotten further than she has in years. Let her take it at her own pace."

"Thank you, Harry. If I have the two of you next to me, I think I'm ready to try this." Hermione kicked off awkwardly, Harry gliding effortlessly next to her. Ron joined them.

"Okay, you're doing fine." _Even if you are wobbling like a drunk dragon in the air._ "Now just calm down and fly. Try to keep you elbows by your side. Lean forward a little more."

"Doesn't leaning forward accelerate your broom?"

"Of course it does. It's also the way you're supposed to sit on a broom."

"I think I'd prefer to go at this pace for now."

"Don't be ridiculous. Going at this pace you'll never learn. If you lean forward you'll be much more stable on your broom. Here, like this." Once again Ron demonstrated, this time by flattening himself to the shaft of his broom and accelerating as fast as he could. _I know she won't be able to do this but it should show her that I know what I'm doing. I can't teach her if she questions everything I say. And it should remind Harry of what flying really is. How can he be okay with this-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

:-:-:-:-:

 _Hermione's never going to learn to fly at this rate. She's so tense that she can't even react to the air currents. It's no wonder she's wobbling like that._ Harry was about to break into Ron and Hermione's disagreement when Ron suddenly rocketed off. Harry felt the rush of displaced air and simply rode it out. His eyes instinctively followed Ron's acceleration. Harry's eyes shot back to Hermione just in time to see overbalance and slip off of the broom away from him. His mind blanked as his heart seemed to lodge in his throat.

Luckily his body reacted on instinct and pushed the shaft of his broom down and leaned into it. By the time his mind had caught up to his body he was halfway to a terrified free-falling Hermione. _Fasterfasterfasterfaster! Almost there! Come on! Little more! Gotcha!_ In a move that would have Hermione screaming at him in a Quidditch match, Harry had taken both his hands off of the broom and reached out to grab his friend's falling body. As he pulled her in, his knees met under the shaft of his broom and he tilted his hips to wrench his legs up and the broom with it.

As soon as Harry's hands had grasped Hermione her hands had shot out and grabbed a painful hold of his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh. As the broom accelerated up against their descent Harry pulled Hermione into his chest and made sure she was sitting firmly on the broom in front of him. _She's safe. She hasn't disappeared. She hasn't even been hurt. Hermione is safe._

Once their downward motion stopped Harry felt Hermione's hands release and grab him again an instant later, one by one, until she had walked her hands around to his back in jerky motions and was crushing his ribcage in her grip. Her head was now buried in the crook of his neck where he could feel her shallow, rapid, panting breaths. _It's fine. If she's gripping like that, she's still alive. It's fine._ Harry adjusted his grip so one arm was wrapped around Hermione and pulling her in to his chest. He used his other hand to guide his broom in a gentle descent.

"Hermione! Are you okay?!"

"Damn it, Ron! You were supposed to be teaching her! How bad are you that Harry had to rescue your student?!"

"What?! I don't even know how she managed to fall off yet! How can you be so sure that it's my fault?!"

"That's enough! Both of you. The lesson's over." _And judging by the amount of pressure on my ribs we'd have a time of it trying to get Hermione back on a broom even if it wasn't. Good, we're almost to the ground._

"Hermione? We're back on the ground." _Why isn't she letting go?_ "Hermione?" _Ooof. Okay, not letting go. Now, how are we going to get you back to the house?_ "Hermione, can you walk?" _Ooof. Okay, not walking either._ After Hermione's second attempt to crush his ribs Harry gave up on the idea of her letting him go any time soon. _So how do I- Oh well, nothing for it._ A quick ducking movement later he had Hermione swept up in his arms. This time she didn't react.

"Harry, mate, I'll carry her. It's my responsibility since I was the teacher in this case." _Yeah, good luck with that._ "Harry?"

"I can manage, Ron. I'd like to keep Hermione close for a while anyway. You just scared years off my life." _Is it my imagination or did Hermione just relax a little? It's a good thing we're nearly there. I'm used to flying, not walking._ Harry made his way through the kitchen and into the living room quickly. _I'll just put you on the couch, Hermione. You can get comfortable while I get you one of your books._

"Please..."

"Hermione?"

"Please don't go."

"I was just going to get you a book to read."

"Please."

"Alright." _That fall must have really done a number on her. I don't think I've ever seen Hermione like this. I suppose she must have felt like her worst fears were being realised._ Harry settled in next to Hermione who was still clinging to his shirt. Ron and Ginny had come in behind them, Ron still holding his broom by his side.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" _...and now the silences are getting awkward._

"I think she'll get there, Ginny. Maybe you and Ron could get her some tea? Or a book?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, Harry. I think that's a good idea."

"Actually, I'd better stay here with Hermione. I think she could use her friends."

"And what are Harry and I?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine." Ginny stomped into the kitchen in a huff. Ron however dropped down in the armchair across from the couch.

"So...hey, Hermione, how about we review the lesson? You always like doing that, right?"

"Ron, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." _In fact I'm sure that it's a bad one._

"If it wasn't a good idea Hermione would tell me so. Trust me, after five years with her I know that much. So, here's what I think: you were overthinking things and forgot to actually sit on the broom. What do you think?" _I think that you're slightly off. Overthinking it might be a part of it, but pushing her where she didn't want to go is at least as much a part of the problem._ "Hermione? Are you even listening to me?"

"Ron, I don't think you have a choice except to go at her pace this time." Harry reinforced his point with a hard look at Ron in an effort to get him to drop it.

"Hmph." _Good enough._ _I'll take that._

"Hey, I have the tea, everybody. I also went outside and fetched the book that Hermione was reading this morning."

"Thank you, Ginny." _Especially for that excellent timing._ "Hermione? Here, have some tea."

"Yeah, it'll make you feel a bit better."

"Ginny made it especially for you, Hermione. Come on, have at least a taste. There you go." _At least she's reacting to_ something _; I was starting to get seriously worried._

"Hermione, would you like to just stay here and read the book I just brought in?" _A nod is good, the desire to do something is even better._ Hermione carefully took her book from Ginny's hands and opened it, slowly turning the pages as she looked for the place where she had left off. Harry smiled to see Hermione showing some signs that she would be fine and leant forward to grab his own cup of tea. He was stopped by a small hand grabbing the back of his shirt. _Guess Hermione's not as calmed down as I thought. No tea isn't a great sacrifice anyway._

"Here, Harry. I have a cup for you as well."

"Thank you, Ginny." _I should probably remember that Ginny's pretty observant. Nice of her to give me a cuppa. I was starting to feel really tired now that everything's slowing down._ Harry stayed where he was, drinking his tea calmly while Hermione read, one hand turning the pages, one surreptitiously holding onto his shirt. _It's weird. Normally this much physical contact for this long would have me freaking out. This is...I don't know what this is, but it's not normal._

"Harry, want to play a game of chess?"

"Not right now, Ron. Thanks though." _I don't think Hermione's grip would let me move if I wanted to either._

"Ah, come on. You have to be getting bored just sitting there."

"Not really."

"I'll play you, Ron."

"But-...fine." _I think I'll have to do something really nice for Ginny some time soon._ Harry looked to the side to check on Hermione. _On second thought I might have gotten away with a game after all. Looks like she fell asleep._ He turned his attention back to the game Ron and Ginny were playing which turned into three games as Ginny got determined to beat her brother just once.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Great! I'm starving!"

"No fair! I'm sure I almost had you that time."

"Keep dreaming, Gin-Gin."

"You do know that those nicknames only really work for Fred and George, right?" _Some things never change. It's amazing that Hermione is still asleep. The fright must have really tired her out._

"Hermione? Hermione, it's time to wake up. Mrs. Weasley is calling us in for dinner. You can go right back to sleep after you've had something to eat."

"Mwah?"

"That's it. Wake up."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you awake?"

"You didn't leave."

"You said 'please'. Now let's go get something to eat, hmm?"

"...okay."

:-:-:-:-:

 _Today was an utter disaster. How can Hermione not even_ sit _on a broom? It's_ sitting _for Merlin's sake!_ Ron heaved a sigh as he rolled over in his bed. _On top of that she had to choose to fall at the one time I wasn't close enough to save her. Noooo, it's Harry Potter to the rescue_ again _. If she was going to slip_ I _was supposed to rescue her and be the hero. At this rate I'm going to loose all control over my plan. I-she...at least Harry saved her. It would have been better if I'd been able to, but infinitely worse if neither of us had been able to._

 _Garrrgh! How can someone be so good everything except flying?!_

 _I will have to watch and see if I need to make any adjustments to the plan. At the very least I should give Hermione a few days to calm down before trying to get her on a broom again. Those moonlit flights may have to wait until we're back at school. Damn it, that means that I have to start planning how to make_ Hermione _, of all people, ignore the rules for even one night. Maybe I'll be able to get her to agree to go flying if we end a patrol on the ground floor; I could fly us back up to Gryffindor Tower. Hmm, that has some potential at least. It would be better if I could save her somehow. Maybe from an aerial battle with a bunch of Death Eaters. Just imagine how grateful she'd be._

As Ron's imagination did as he had suggested, his hand slipped under the covers.

 _"Oh, Ron. You saved me. Let me_ reward _you..."_

:-:-:-:-:

 _How is it possible that I could fall asleep this afternoon but not now? Okay, to ask the question is to answer it. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I could use the exhaustion right now. Why did Harry have to wake me? No, that's not fair. Harry only woke me because he was worried. I'm pretty sure that if he had known that I'd have trouble falling asleep he would have asked Mrs. Weasley to leave me a plate under a warming charm and put me to bed. I wonder what it would be like to be tucked in by Harry? Was he ever tucked in as a child? Do people who whip their children also tuck them in? Stop this. These kinds of thoughts won't help you fall asleep. Well, I'll allow that they are better than reliv- nononononono! Don't go there! Think of something else. Umm Harry...Harry will be taking most of the same classes as I will. I'm sure his marks will surprise most of the professors. I wonder how Professor McGonagall will react to Harry's Outstanding in her class. I'm sure she'll be proud. Even Professor Snape will be forced to admit that Harry isn't really a dunderhead. I mean, sure, Harry did his best to- what was that?_

 _It sounded like something hit my window._ Hermione held her breath and lay absolutely still. _There it is again. What should I do? Well, it isn't like I was sleeping. Might as well get up and have a look._

"Harry?! What are you doing floating outside my window?"

"I rather thought it was my turn to continue our nighttime visits. May I come in?"

"Of course." Harry settled himself on the window sill. "What were you planning to do if I was asleep?"

"Fly back over to my own room after knocking three times and try again tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I was actually hoping to ask you something that will be uncomfortable for you. I wanted to ask you if you would consider continuing your lessons?" Hermione hugged herself against a sudden chill. "It won't bite you."

"What?"

"My Firebolt. I notice that you've been rather carefully avoiding looking at it."

"Do you blame me?"

"No."

"But you want me to get on that thing anyway?"

"It is my experience that fears that are allowed to take root are a lot harder to face later on." _I don't think that he's talking about flying anymore._ "Hermione, Ron may not have phrased it well, but he did have something of a point when he said that you were overthinking things while flying. You are so tensed up that your core muscles can't make any corrections for air currents, your own movements or anything for that matter. If you allow the fear you are feeling right now to fester it will only become harder to ride a broom. I was hoping to convince you that we could try a slower pace."

"Harry, even if we go slower I'm still likely to fall and you may not catch me next time."

"That's why I want to start out with you riding behind me as we fly a few laps around your room." _What?_

"My room?"

"If you fall in here you know you'll be okay. I'm hoping that will allow you to relax. Riding along with me will hopefully let you get a feel for how the broom moves and how you move on it without worries or distractions. I promise you that, if you decide to give this a chance, we won't advance to any next step until _you_ say you're ready." _Harry...he's really thought about this. But...but I'm still scared. I just don't know if I can do this. On the other hand, Harry is the best flyer I know._ _He knows how to keep us safe_ if _I decide to do this._ "Hermione. I hate to use this argument, but I still think that being able to fly a broom properly could be a vital skill to learn." _I know that. It's the only thing that made me try it today. I know that you're right, Harry, but..._

"We'll just be flying around my room? And we'll stop if I say 'stop'?"

"Yes and yes."

"...alright."

"Alright. Just get on whenever you feel ready and let me know when you're sitting comfortably." _He looks like he could just hover there until dawn breaks. Right. Come on, Hermione, Gryffindor courage. Just get on the insanely dangerous broom._ Gingerly, Hermione swung a leg over the broom and grabbed on to Harry as tightly as she could. "You're doing great, Hermione. Try putting your legs on top of mine. It'll probably be more comfortable and it'll get you used to a broom-riding position more quickly." _Oh god, oh god, oh- we're moving! Sorry, Harry. I can feel your chest straining against my arms, but I don't think I can loosen my grip._ After several minutes of movement Hermione finally managed to open her eyes. _Wow, Harry wasn't kidding when he said he'd take it slow; I can crawl faster than this._ Hermione felt her arms loosen their grip just a fraction.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I would be okay with just a little more speed than this. At this rate I'm more worried we'll topple over."

"Heh! Sure." The broom's speed only increased to about a walking speed. Hermione leant her cheek against Harry's back as she felt herself slowly relaxing. _At this speed the movement's actually pretty soothing and Harry is nice and warm. If I'm not careful I'll fall asleep. This is so completely different from how Ron tried to teach me. If he'd tried to take me up on his broom I'm sure I would have ended up screaming as we raced through the night sky._ "Hermione? Do you think your tolerance will extend to little more height as well or would you like to stay here?"

"I-I'm not sure, Harry. So far this has been pretty nice, but I'm not sure how well I'd do with actually flying high above the ground yet."

"Hmm. I think I have an idea for how to make a compromise. Do you trust me?" _Trust you? Of course I trust you, but that doesn't mean I want to be stuck on a broom fifty feet above the ground. Wait. He has that look in his eyes again. That same look he had when we were betting on his O.W.L. marks. He's planning something._

 _Harry trusted me._

 _Ever since I forced him to show me his back he's answered my questions despite his reservations. I think that maybe I should at least give him a chance. I can trust Harry._

"We'll be safe, right?"

"I promise."

"Okay then." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as Harry gently guided the broom out of the still open window. Outside he stopped and they rose vertically. _What the heck? I didn't know brooms could do a vertical ascent._ After a short while the vertical motion stopped and they moved slightly to one side before Hermione felt them land on something solid.

"We're here." _We're what now? What are you planning, Harry?_ Hermione carefully opened her eyes.

"Harry, are we on the Weasleys' roof?"

"Yep. I thought that combining altitude and motion might be going a step too far, too soon. You were doing pretty well with the motion so I wanted isolate altitude next. I thought we could just sit here and talk or maybe watch the stars." _I may need to put some effort into getting used to Harry not hiding his intelligence. It's well reasoned though. And he's right: the stars are beautiful tonight._

"Thank you, Harry."

"Hmhmm." _The only downside is the chill. I'm dressed for bed, not sitting around outside. Mmmmm. Harry's warm though. I'm sure he won't mind if I sit a little closer. I think I may have forgotten that warmth when I tried to imagine Harry tucking me in._

"Harry? Have you ever been tucked in?" _Except for when I did it a few days ago._

"Huh?" _Wow, that must have felt like a bolt from the blue for him._

"It's something I was wondering while I was trying to get to sleep. With everything you've told me about... _them_ , I just wondered if anyone had ever tucked you in."

"Not that I know of. I remember Aunt Petunia used to go upstairs when it was time for Dudley to go to bed, but I never really figured out what they were doing. I wasn't allowed to clean upstairs while Dudley was going to sleep."

"They made you clean while your cousin went to sleep?"

"Sure. The dishes had to be done, the kitchen cleaned, the living room if they'd decided to have desert or a snack in there."

"What about when you'd go to sleep?"

"Most days Uncle Vernon would just tell me to get in my cupboard and lock me in after I'd finished cleaning. If I'd done something wrong he might throw me in a little sooner."

" _Cupboard_?!" _And you just shrugged when you mentioned it._

"Um, yes?"

"They made you live in a _cupboard_?"

"Freaks don't deserve a room, Hermione." _I was right last night: death is too good for those animals. If anyone deserves the Cruciatus and the Dementors it's that filth._

"I can't believe that you had to live in a cupboard on top of everything else."

"It's fine, Hermione. They gave me Dudley's second bedroom after my Hogwarts letter came. It was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs' and they were worried that wizards were keeping an eye on them." _I don't even know whether to be more upset that his cousin had two bedrooms or the fact that Hogwarts_ knew _where those beasts kept Harry and did nothing._

"I can't wait for your birthday. The sooner we get you out of there the better."

"We? Does that mean that you'll be there to pick me up?"

"Do I get to yell at you relatives?

"If you like. Is that a yes then?"

"It would have been a yes either way, Harry." _You really should smile more. You look very handsome when you do._ Hermione heaved a contented sigh and burrowed herself deeper into Harry's side for warmth. _This is wonderful. I suppose that there may be some upsides to being able to fly after all. Even if it's just being able to gaze at the stars with a friend._

"Hermione? I think it may be time we got you back to bed."

"Huh?! Wha-?!" _Did I doze off? How long have we been up here? And when did I start cuddling Harry's arm?_

"You've been drifting off for a while now. I think it might be better if we let you do that in a bed."

"M-maybe." _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush. Don't think of bed either._

"Hop on. I promise I'll be gentle." _Gahh! You insufferable boy! Did you have to phrase it like_ that _? You're going to be the death of me, Harry Potter._ "Here we are." _Huh? I didn't even notice that we were flying!_ "So how are you feeling now?"

"I-...better."

"So would you be willing to try another lesson sometime?"

"I...I think I'd like that." _Stop stammering!...he really does look handsome when he smiles. Focus!_ "Would you mind if we kept doing it after everyone goes to sleep though? I think I'd feel more comfortable if I don't have other people watching us."

"I'll be at your window tomorrow night then."

"Alright." As soon as Harry was out of sight Hermione fell back onto her bed with a smile. Two blinks later she was curled up and asleep, the smile still on her face.

* * *

AN: That was it as far as any 'action' is concerned. In case you're wondering: no, Harry wouldn't have done half of what he did for anyone else. He isn't really taking into account traumas or shock either. He understands Hermione's actions through the lens of fear and that's about it.

As always: thank you for reading.


	6. 21st of August 1996

_Something is not right._ Ron pushed his eggs around his plate one more time. _Something is definitely not right. The plan should be a lot further than it is. Well, it should be making progress at least. What have I missed? What am I overlooking? Let's see; in the past week we've been swimming five times and Hermione suggested it twice. That seems like a positive. After all, if she's suggesting we get scantily clad together then she must be interested in me. Ginny's a girl and Harry never so much as takes his shirt off, so I'm the only one she_ can _be looking at. On the other hand, I haven't been able to convince Hermione to get back on a broom at all. That is definitely a negative. How am I supposed to impress her as a teacher if she won't let me teach? Hermione never wants to play chess so I can't teach her that, though at this point I might have better luck with chess than flying. I'd need to think of a good reason why she'd have to learn first. That might be difficult. Anything else and Hermione is more likely to be teaching me than the other way around._

 _At least Harry doesn't seem to be making a move. That is definitely a positive. I don't think that Hermione would fall for that 'rich and famous' crap, but you can never tell with girls...no, focus on the fact that despite looking for it over the past week I haven't found a single indication that Harry is trying to be more than friends with Hermione. If anything she's-...Shit! What if Hermione is trying to use Harry as a practice boyfriend? She could be trying to build up her confidence with Harry so that she could go after someone she really wants. She's certainly smart enough to come up with a plan like that. So who is she after? Merlin, of course! It all makes sense now. Hermione is acting like she wants me but won't commit to the final step? She wants me, but she thinks she needs to build up her confidence first with Harry. Damn. I did not see this coming at all. My plan might have been a little_ too _good. Still, this is easy enough to fix. I'll just have to make it clear to Hermione at some point that I'm interested and we can both drop the pretence. I'll have to find an opportune moment, though. If Harry's hanging around or she feels like others might realise what she was up to, she might scarper. I'll have to be subtle about letting her know that I'm on to her and that she can drop the act. This'll even spare Harry the shame of knowing that he only rates as a practice boyfriend. I should probably try to find a way to break that to him gently as well. We're friends after all and the man needs to know that he'll never get any action as he is now so we can work on getting him set up with some bird._

"Ronnie, stop daydreaming and finish your breakfast. The guards the Order's providing us with will be arriving soon and you lot had better be ready to go when they do. Alastor's coming and you know that he'll be operating on a tight schedule of some sort."

:-:-:-:-:

 _I think I learnt something about Harry and the odds that he'll forget what he sees as a debt today. I'm starting to get worried about what my birthday present might be at this rate. It was sweet of Harry to take care of the books for my favourite courses though._ Hermione turned 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration' over in her hands before carefully adding it to her trunk where most of the day's purchases were already neatly arranged. _It's too bad that Ron got offended that Harry was paying for my books. He really can be terribly insecure about his family's financial situation sometimes. I think he may have lumped me into the 'rich' category considering his reaction when Harry explained to him that it was a repayment and not a gift. Apparently it is a horrifying thing to buy your best friend some swimming gear now. I hadn't thought it would be a problem considering he bought his own swimwear. Maybe he felt a bit cheated seeing how good Harry looks in his shorts and rash guard as opposed to those...small swimmers he's wearing? Ron really should have waited until we could have taken him shopping if he wanted to buy muggle swimming gear. I don't think he'd thank me for suggesting it now; not even if I point out that he would be able to teach us about things like fashion in the wizarding world. That might even get me another invitation for a flying lesson with him. No, I'd better keep my mouth shut. Hah! If only Ron could hear my thoughts now. I'm sure he'd have some remark about the probability of Hermione Granger keeping her mouth shut._

 _Who would have thought it though? These days I'm actually looking forward to_ flying _of all things._

 _Be fair with yourself, Granger: you especially like the ends of the lessons. I can't help but wonder if any of Ron's brothers ever thought to bring a girl up to the roof on their brooms? I could see the twins doing it at Hogwarts of all places...I wonder if Harry would- no, I'm a prefect. I can't go around_ suggesting _rule violations to people. Especially not to Harry who gets in quite enough trouble as it is. But I'd really like to try it just once. Maybe I could...a Friday might work...Oh my god! Potter, you've corrupted me! I never used to tempt myself like this._ A smile spread on Hermione's face. _If I threw that accusation at him tonight he'd be totally bewildered. If I'm going to do it I'd better wait until he has us covered with the blanket so he doesn't fall. It was a brilliant idea to grab his blanket before we head to the roof though. It makes talking a lot more comfortable. At least until he starts talking about some new horror his relatives have inflicted on him. I_ hate _them. Hatehatehate them! I- whoops._ Hermione tried to gently smooth the creases out of her new school robe. Her hands had subconsciously balled themselves into fists as she thought about _the animals_.

 _There was so much I never knew about my best friend. He likes the sky because it is the opposite of the confined space of the cupboard they kept him in. He was hurt when I went to Professor McGonagall about his broom in third year because the Dursleys had always stolen any gift he received from anyone else and given it to Dudley. He doesn't eat much at the Welcoming Feast or his first meal at the Burrow because his stomach shrinks when they starve him over the summer. He never wants to involve the teachers in our problems because the one time he did involve a teacher her life was ruined and that fat bastard pressed a piece of red hot iron against his ribs. After all the abuse he was already keeping quiet, should I really be surprised that he didn't want to talk about what Umbridge did to him last year? He- oh my. Was that it? I don't think I missed anything but I didn't think I would be done packing already._ Hermione closed the lid to her trunk and sat down on the bed. _I think that I may be ready to try actually flying a broom tonight. I_ want _to try it at any rate. Besides, Harry promised that he would sit behind me and help in case something goes wrong._

"Ron! Ginny! Come set the table for dinner!" _I should probably get down there. Harry will most likely be helping them anyway._ Hermione hurried out of her room and down to the kitchen. She couldn't stop a fond smile from forming when she saw that she had been right and Harry was already setting plates on the table despite Mrs. Weasley's protests that he was a guest.

"What can I do to help?"

"Oh, not you too, Hermione. You two don't need to do anything. You're guests."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. Shall I get the silverware?" By the time Ron and Ginny made it downstairs, Harry and Hermione had already finished setting the table which caused Mrs. Weasley to loudly share her displeasure with her two youngest about their attitudes towards their chores.

Dinner passed in the way dinner usually did at the Burrow: boisterously. Afterwards Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny gathered in the living room to watch Ron beat Harry at chess. _I think I've seen enough of Ron's gloating. He's won the past four games, he could at least offer Harry a pointer or two._

"Everyone, I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to head up to bed."

"What?! Hermione, it's only eleven or something!"

"So? I doubt that I will become less tired if I stay up longer."

"You never know. You might start enjoying yourself."

"No, thank you, Ron. Good night." _I'll see you later, Harry. I know you must have caught on._

"Night, Hermione."

"Good night."

"Hey, Harry, how about another game?" _I hope that one of these days Harry beats him. I think I'd like to see that. Harry_ deserves _a win if nothing else._ Hermione headed up to her room and got changed into her pajamas before grabbing a book and settling down to read until Harry found his way to her room. _Since Ron and Ginny were still up it could take a while. That's okay. I know Harry'll come when he's sure we can have an undisturbed lesson._ Hermione opened the book and sank into the story.

"Good book?"

"Gah! Harry. Must you?"

"I didn't do anything different than I have all week, did I? I mean you even left your window open."

"No, it's fine." _Come on, Hermione. Focus._ "So are we ready to go?"

"Sure. You're pretty eager. Is tonight the night that you fly and I get to ride along?"

"It is." _Hihi, I think that's the first time I've seen him wobble on a broom like that._

"Great! Here you go then. Just mount and I'll get on behind you." _I don't often see him that happy either. Now let's see...okay, I think I'm in position._ "Looks good, Hermione. Feeling comfortable?"

"I think so. Aren't you going to come and adjust my grip like Madam Hooch did?"

"Nah. If that's how you feel comfortable flying then that's fine by me. I'd only adjust your grip if it looks like it would interfere with your control of the broom." _Oh._ "Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted." _Goofball. Oh my. I knew Harry had a growth spurt but...it feels like he's surrounding me. It feels rather safe. I think I could go flying like this._

"Okay, Hermione. You're in control, so whenever you feel ready." Hermione took a deep breath and kicked off. _Crap. I knew it. I can't stop wobbling. I'm going to end up killing both of us. I'll never-_

"Relax, Hermione. Remember what you felt while I was flying. Let your muscles move to adjust for the air currents. It's just like riding a bike except they're more like waves than bumps. Just relax. You're doing fine." _Was Harry's voice always so soothing or is it that I can feel his breath on my ear? "_ Well done. Now we're going back to basics. Just take us on a lap of your room to begin with." _Right. Basics. I can do this. I can do this. Please let me be able to do this._ "That's good, Hermione. How about a second lap?"

"Y-yeah, okay." _I think that I may be getting the hang of this._

"Don't worry. Your doing really well."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Okay, now pick up the speed a little. Remember to lean into the turns a little. I won't let you fall." _No, I don't think that you would. It's one of the advantages of having your arms around me._ "Excellent."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do...do you think I could take the broom outside?"

"Of course you can. I'm more than a little confident in your ability."

"You are?"

"Of course." _I...that was very sweet, Harry. I don't think I can tell you what it means to me that you didn't even hesitate. Right, then. Here we go. Easy does it. We're just going for one lap around the Quidditch pitch. Aaah! The air currents are much stronger outside. What was I thinking? Of course-_ "Just relax. It isn't actually any harder than flying in your room. We can land any time you want to because _you are in control_." _That's right. I'm in control. I'm in control. Harry's hands are right there on the shaft. He'd take over if he didn't think I could handle it. Harry trusts me. Okay, just turn gently here. And again. We're already heading back to the house. I can do this. Just aim it through the window and..._

"I did it..."

"I never doubted you would."

"I know you didn't, Harry. I did though."

"And now you know that you're just as capable of flying as anything else. You just need to practice so that it all becomes second nature."

"I did it." _And it's all down to Harry being a wonderful teacher._ Hermione flung her arms around her best friend.

"Ack!" _I'll get him used to surprise hugs if he can teach me flying._

"I did it! Oh, thank you, Harry!"

"Any time." _I think it's time we went up to the roof for afters._

"I'll grab my blanket if you'll fly us up. I'm still shaking from just that lap around the pitch."

"Okay. Hop on." Harry flew them out the window and up to the roof smoothly, but much faster than he had a week ago. _Who would have thought that I'd be able to do this without screaming. I never expected to improve at this rate._ The two teens settled on the roof under Hermione's blanket and looked up at the stars.

:-:-:-:-:

 _Right. This should be a piece of cake. I already know that she wants this. It's time._ Ron knocked on the door in front of him. _This is going to be great. I'll fly the broom so all Hermione needs to do is hang on and then, once we've flown for a bit, I'll find a nice place to land. Maybe the pond or the Quidditch pitch. I wonder if her breasts will feel better pressed against my back or my chest? I can almost hear her now: "I get it now, Ron. You were right. Flying and Quidditch are so much better than books."_ Ron knocked again. _What on earth is taking so long? I know that she said she was going to bed but that had to be an excuse for something. Hermione is never the first one to go to bed at school._ Ron knocked a third time.

 _This is getting ridiculous. She must have actually fallen asleep. So what do I do now? I could leave and try again tomorrow. No, I need to be pushing forward. Even if I wasn't a Gryffindor, I can't afford to let circumstances dictate my actions too much. My actions should create my circumstances. This is so much easier on a chess board. Right. I've decided: I'll go in and gently wake her. Girls like all that romantic mush right? I'll need to open with a line about not being able to wait to see her or something. That should cover it._ Ron placed his hand on the doorknob. _Gently. Gently, now. Yes! Okay now to-...where is she? How can there be nothing but an empty bed here? Hermione's missing! I've got to do something. Maybe I should get Dad or Bill? They could warn the Order. They'll want to be sure though. Look for signs of her abductors. The window! They left it open! That explains how whoever it was got in and out. Check if you can see anything. This could be my chance to rescue Hermione. Stopping an abduction beats catching right? Well, at the very least it should leave us on even footing in the rescue department._

 _Nothing in sight- wait! There. That's two people on a broom! I...I don't believe it. That doesn't particularly look like an abductor trying to get away. That looks like someone who barely knows how to handle a broom. Damn it! Harry, you bastard! How did you hide this plan from me? I feel like I'm going to be sick. How could you betray me like this? Just wait 'til you get back here. I'm going to give you a piece of my mind that you won't forget._

 _Wait. What am I thinking? I can't be caught sitting around in Hermione's room. They could use that to make_ me _look like the bad guy in all this. Right, new plan: I'll wait in Harry's room. I could say that I was planning on inviting him up for one night of us guys hanging out together. That should keep everyone from thinking twice about it. Yeah, that's my best option right now._ Ron left Hermione's room doing his level best not to slam the door behind him.

:-:-:-:-:

 _I can't believe how well Hermione's doing with her flying. You'd never guess that she hates flying. Though maybe that should be 'hated' flying. Just more proof that she can do anything she puts her mind to. If she keeps on like this I'll have to see if I can get her on the team. I can hear the commentary now: Bell to Granger...she scores! Heh! I don't think anyone would- why is Ron sleeping in my bed with a broom? Best to just ask him I suppose._ Harry reached out a hand and shook Ron awake.

"Hwa? Wha's...? Harry? What're you doing in my room?"

"Shouldn't I be asking what you're doing in my bed? With a broom at that?"

"Huh? I..." Ron looked at the broom in his hand before scowling mightily at Harry. "Damn you, Harry. Why on earth did you have to go and do that? You up and knicked my idea!" _What? What idea?_

"Ron, I have no idea what you're on about."

"You don't, eh? Then what was you flying around out there with Hermione all about, huh?"

"That's what you're upset about? If you wanted to fly with us why didn't you just come outside? Falling asleep in my bed seems a bit of a strange solution to me." Ron opened his mouth to respond before closing it. He seemed to be thinking something over.

"Look, Harry, I'm her flying tutor, alright? I just want to show Hermione that I can teach her something too. You had the DA last year, couldn't you have just left this to me?"

"While I think I get where you're coming from, shouldn't it be up to Hermione to choose her own tutor?"

"You could just be a friend about this."

"I'm Hermione's friend too. Look, why don't we just ask her who she wants to learn from tomorrow?"

"Fine. Good night." Ron turned around and left without waiting for Harry to respond. _What on earth was that about? I think I may have to ask Hermione about this tomorrow. I just don't understand people sometimes._

:-:-:-:-:

 _Damn it, that was close. How could I be so careless? I almost blurted out that I have a plan to get Hermione. This whole thing won't work if she knows about the plan and Harry would be sure to tell her. "I'm Hermione's friend too", indeed. He really is just trying the same thing I am and managed to steal a march on me. Shit. This is going to take some work to set right. If I don't ask Hermione to choose between us tomorrow Harry will bring it up. He has the advantage after buying her those books. I bet that's how he got her on a broom. I knew that wasn't a 'repayment'. So, I have to ask her at a time when the odds are most in my favour. Damn, damn, damn. I wasn't ready for any challengers yet. If only I had asked Hermione to come flying sooner this wouldn't even be an issue. Stop. Think. When is going to be the best time to ask Hermione who she prefers? When her attraction to me is greatest._

 _When we're at the pond! That's when my advantage over Harry is greatest. I'll have to take her off to one side to prevent interference. What if it isn't enough? I need a way to bring Harry's odds down as well as increasing my own...hah! Of course! My plan won't work if Hermione knows about it; Harry's won't either. If I let the cat out of the bag on his plan then anything he says will be taken as part of his plan. Even if he says that_ I _have a plan. That is genius, if I do say so myself. I better get some sleep. I'll need to be sharp tomorrow._

* * *

AN: Feel free to take Ron's comments when he decides to enter Hermione's room as a poke at a scene I've heard is in Twilight which sounds utterly ridiculous.

As always: thank you for reading.


	7. 22nd of August 1996

_Focus. Focus. Everything will work out if you just_ focus _. Find your moment and strike._ Ron was walking down to the swimming pond with his sister and his two best friends, barely able to keep his chuntering thoughts to himself. _The moment will come. I know it will. There is no reason for it not to. I just have to wait for the pattern to complete itself. We walk down to the pond, put our towels on the ground and get into the water. Sooner or later Ginny will start trying to get Harry's attention. That is the moment that I have to seize. I'll pull Hermione to one side and make her see that she should choose me as her flying tutor. Okay we're here; showtime. I'm always the first one in, so don't disturb the pattern._ Ron quickly spread his towel on the grass and took a running leap into the pond. As he lay in the water he fixed his eyes on the shore and the rest of the group.

 _Hermione laying out her towel like it's a homework assignment from McGonagall? Check. Harry looking awkward trying to do the same? Check. Ginny taking off her dress in an inappropriate way? I really need to talk to her about that. Maybe I should get Bill to help. She likes him more than me. Wait... focus! The girls will get in first._ Hermione and Ginny both waded in until the water came up to their knees and then gracefully dove forwards. _Harry will wade in looking awkward. I don't get why he does it like that, but it should help in this case. Yep, there he goes. Now it's just a matter of time. Wait for it. Wait for it. There! Keep him busy for just a few minutes Ginny._

"Hermione? Can I have a quick word?"

"Of course, Ron. Is something the matter?"

"I just wanted to say that if you wanted midnight flying lessons you could have come to me. You didn't have to settle for Harry."

" _Excuse me_?"

"I can do a much better job. You shouldn't have to sneak out with Harry at all hours of the night."

"He told you about our lessons?" _Should I say yes? No, too many ways that can go wrong._

"That's not important. The point is that you know you can have me now. When would you like to have your next lesson?" _Wait, why is she turning white? A blush I would understand, but this makes no sense._

"Harry! How could you?!" _Oooh boy, she sounds_ furious.

"How could I what?"

"How could you tell Ron about our lessons?!" _Oi! Why should he not tell me? I think, of the two of us, I have more reason to be angry._

"I didn't. I found him sleeping in my bed last night when I got back and he told me that he was your flying instructor. I just told him that it would be your choice."

"Oh...sorry." Harry just waved her apology off but kept watching the discussion. _Crap. That makes me look like a right idiot when you say it like that._ "I want Harry to keep teaching me." _Time for my final strategy._ Ron took a step closer to Hermione and leaned in.

"He's just doing it to try and get under your robes. You know that, right?" _Ouch!_ "Merlin's Sweaty Sack! What was that for?!" Ron didn't get an answer. After slapping him Hermione had run for the house like she was being chased by Acromantula.

"What did you say to Hermione to make her react like that?" _Oh, no you don't. You don't get to judge me for doing the same thing you were. I was just the quicker one this time._

"Nothing! Mental that one..."

:-:-:-:-:

 _What do I do? Damn you, Ron. I won't be able to concentrate on anything like this._

 _"He's just doing it to try and get under your robes. You know that, right?"_

 _Arrgh! I can't get those words out of my head. Is that really what Harry wants? I just can't seem to imagine that. I mean I know that there is a possibility for abused children to show some sociopathic tendencies, impulsivity, distrust and an inability to understand other people's emotions certainly jump to mind; but Harry has trouble with letting people touch him. He still stiffens if he doesn't see a hug coming. Could he really be faking that? What do I do if he is? What do I do if he_ isn't _?_

 _If Harry isn't trying to seduce me then cutting him out of my life could really hurt him. If he is trying to seduce me...do I mind? I...I do if he is trying to trick me. Does that mean I_ wouldn't _mind if he just came up to me and asked to kiss my brains out?_ Hermione was drawn out of imagining what it might be like to have Harry kiss her breathless by a knock on the door. _Huh? Darn. I don't want to see anyone right now. Just ignore it and they may go away._

"I know you're in there, Hermione!" _Ginny? I was expecting Harry or Ron to show up._ "You may as well let me in. You're going to want to talk to someone about whatever it is before you have to spend a dinner with my brother." _Can I really talk to Ginny about this? She is dating Dean so she may be able to tell me something about how a boy who's interested in you acts. So, an uncomfortable conversation that might help me avoid an awkward situation with Harry? Fine, let's do this._ Hermione got up and walked to the door. When she opened it she found Ginny with her fist raised to knock again.

"Well, finally. Decided to talk after all?"

"I suppose."

"Good. It'll make you feel better, you'll see." Ginny breezed past Hermione and sat down on the bed. "So, what did Ron say to you that made you run off like that?"

"Well...um, that is..." _How on earth do you have a conversation like this? This is more Lavender or Parvati's specialty than mine._

"Hermione, I promise you that whatever you say I won't tell a soul. You don't have to worry about my brother finding out or anything."

"Thank you for that, Ginny. The problem is that I don't even know where to begin though."

"How about you start with those midnight flying lessons with Harry? That seems to be the cause of Ron's outburst after all." _Is that...envy? I knew this was a bad idea._

"Ginny, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, Hermione. I'm here for you." _Okay. If you're going to ignore it, I will too. I'll just talk without mentioning my confusing feelings for Harry. Yeah...I am absolutely sunk._

"Here goes. Do you remember when Ron tried to teach me how to fly and I fell?"

"Yeah. Is this about how Harry was incredibly sweet to you all evening after that?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I was grateful that he caught me and was there for me, but it really started when he flew up to my window that night." _Yep. Definitely envy. I was sure she was dating Dean though._ "When I let him in he talked to me and managed to convince me to try flying his broom with him. He just flew us around my room until I started relaxing a little. Since then he has kept slowly increasing the distance, altitude and speed of our flights. Last night I even flew Harry's broom while he rode behind me. Harry is a really patient and gentle teacher. Remember how he was last year with the DA? It reminded me a lot of that. He has this way of making me understand what I'm doing and why. I think my favourite part is afterwards though. We just sit and talk. I can honestly say that I've never felt closer to my best friend."

"How close are we talking?"

"That's actually more or less what Ron said. He suggested that Harry was only teaching me how to fly so that he could...seduce me."

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but Ron might have a point."

"What?!"

"Well, it's not necessarily down to the flying lessons, but boys are always trying to get something from you in my experience."

"I just don't think that Harry is like other boys in that regard. I mean even his dates with Cho last year were down to her chasing him."

"You can't trust an impression like that, Hermione. We never even saw half their interactions." _No, but I can't tell you the real reason why I'm in such a state of doubt. I know what I've seen and I know what's said about children who've gone through what Harry has. Which is the true Harry? I have no idea how I'm going to resolve this._

"So what _can_ I trust?"

"Your own observations. You're going to have to test him to figure out if he's just trying to get into your knickers."

"How do I do that?"

"You could just go along with it and wait for him to overplay his hand."

"And how would I know that he wouldn't just be responding to what I'm doing?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm not saying you need to lead him on. I'm just saying that you let him steer the conversation anywhere he wants. If he really is trying to seduce you then he will start talking about physical intimacy sooner or later. I have yet to meet a boy who is the least bit subtle about that sort of thing." _And yet you have had two boyfriends already. No, that is an unkind thought. Still..._

"Have you ever noticed something like that with Dean then? Or with Michael when you were dating him?" _Not that Dean and Michael are really the best comparisons to Harry._

"Hahaha, of course I have. They try to be subtle about it but they always seem to feel the need to mention their interest in that sort of activity."

"Well, I've never noticed anything of the sort from Harry."

"I suppose it's possible that he really isn't interested in you that way. It would certainly solve your dilemma, wouldn't it?" _I...I'm not so sure._ "Unless you've finally come around to the same mindset as every other girl in Hogwarts that doesn't have Death Eater connections?"

"I am not some Boy-Who-Lived fangirl!"

"Okay, okay. Not interested in the most desirable boy in school; I hear you." _I didn't say that. Not exactly._ "Are you going to come down and join us for dinner?"

"I...no. I think that I need to spend some time thinking this over before I can face the boys; either of them."

"Suit yourself. I'll make sure to bring you up a plate."

"Thank you, Ginny." Ginny just waved at Hermione as she left the room. _Ginny bringing up a plate wins me some time, but I think I have already proved that time will not necessarily help me reach a conclusion in this matter. So I need to think this over without going around in circles. The starting point I've been using so far has been Ron's claim that Harry is trying to use our lessons for something more...carnal. Maybe I should drop that for the time being and try to look at the facts. Fact: Harry has been teaching me how to fly since I fell when Ron was trying to teach me. Fact: I have been learning from those lessons. Fact: we sit under the stars and talk after we're done with each lesson. Fact: Harry has been abused by his relatives. Fact:...wait; do I have any more relevant, indisputable facts? I don't think so. Ok, then what conclusions can I draw from these facts? Because of the abuse and the fact that I didn't notice it until I managed to corner him with an injury (hey, I did have another fact), I can conclude that Harry is likely to be a functioning sociopath. I have no way of knowing whether he is simply trying to keep up with the rest of us emotionally or a cold, manipulative shell behind a front that he presents to us. I certainly know which one I want to be true, but short of Legillimency I am unlikely to find any evidence. All I have is my trust in our friendship, which is hardly empirical. It also brings up the problem that if Harry_ is _, in fact, damaged and not malicious that I could really hurt him by shutting him out for no reason he can see. Damn, this is already getting complicated and I'm nowhere near deciding a course of action._

 _Focus! Even if Harry is trying to get me in bed, he hasn't made anything I would consider a suggestion to that end. The problem is that I have no experience with such situations and I could be missing something. All the while I have been getting a lot out of our time together. Completely ignoring Harry would stop the lessons that have been worth a lot. That would be stupid. I should at least keep going until he does try something that would reveal these hypothetical intentions. Should I continue our talks though? I can't deny that there is something utterly romantic about sitting on a roof under the stars and talking like we do. I've gotten to know so much more about Harry; so much, in fact, that I wonder if I even knew him at all these past five years...I have no idea which way that points though. Gargh! I just know that I'm either overthinking this or missing something; maybe both. The only thing I do know is that I should probably keep going with the lessons. Flying is too important a skill to not learn._

:-:-:-:-:

 _This is wrong._ Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Burrow's living room, digesting one of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful meals. _Without Hermione here this just feels wrong. Ron still won't tell me what he said to her, but if she's reacting like this then it must be something fairly severe. Do they not fight enough at school or something?_ Harry's eyes darted towards the stairs again. _She's still not come down. At this rate we might not see her for the rest of the holiday. Damn you, Ron. What on earth did you say to her this time?_

"Harry, you going to join us for a game of gobstones?"

"No thanks, Ron. I think I'm going to check on Hermione." _I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. I hope Hermione doesn't think that I'm a terrible friend._

"Harry, stop." _Huh?_ Harry realised that a small redhead had appeared in his path just in time to keep from running her over. "I've already talked to Hermione. She just wanted some time to think things through. _Alone._ "

"But she's alright?"

"She's...she's just a little confused right now. I don't think it's something you can help her with either so, please, just be patient okay?" _I don't want to be patient. Still, it's not like I can really help Hermione with something_ she's _confused about. It'll either be massively complicated or, more likely, some kind of emotional mess. Me being there would probably just make things worse for her. In fact there is only one thing I can do._

"You'd better fix this."

"What?"

"I don't care what you did or said to upset Hermione this morning, but you'd better fix it."

"Harry, I'm not sure that Ron's going to able to fix this anymore. Like I said, Hermione's confused right now and we just have to give her some time." _What on earth is going on? I don't know what's wrong, but please be alright, Hermione._

:-:-:-:-:

 _Is Harry not coming tonight?_ Hermione lay awake watching the window. _Everyone must be asleep by now. Why isn't Harry here? Was Ron right after all? Has Harry stopped because his intentions have been revealed? Would Harry really give up that easily? I can't imagine that being the case. What's going on then?_ Hermione tossed and turned some more before swinging her legs out of bed. _If Harry isn't coming here, I can always go there. Flying lessons are important. That was the only concrete conclusion that I managed to reach after all that thinking._ Hermione carefully slipped out the door and crept down the hall until she reached the door to Harry's room. Quietly she inched the door open and snuck inside.

"Ha-..." _He's asleep. Does that mean that he had no intention of showing up tonight or that he was exhausted by what they did today after I left? Am I going to be analysing everything he does from now on like this? I hope not._ Hermione tip-toed closer to the bed. _He doesn't look anywhere near as peaceful as he did last time. I wonder which is usual for him? A person's sleep right after their wounds have been magically healed can't be their 'usual', can it? Except that would mean that this is how Harry usually looks when he sleeps. I think I would prefer it if that more peaceful face was his usual sleeping face. The only thing I can think when I see him sleeping like this is that I won't have to feel too guilty if I wake him._ Hermione's hand started reaching out towards Harry's shoulder to shake him awake.

 _What am I doing? How would I even start this conversation? "I'm sorry I ignored you all day, but could you still give me flying lessons, except without the wonderful conversations under the stars?" Harry will either be completely and understandably confused or angry that his plan failed. I don't know how to talk myself out of either situation. I don't think I'd even be able to talk my way out of him asking me what's wrong. I...I can't do this. I need some sort of plan if I'm going to do this. A plan and daylight, or at the very least a setting that isn't Harry's bedroom in the middle of the night._ Hermione withdrew her hand which had hovered over Harry's shoulder the whole time she was beset by doubts. As quietly as she could she snuck back to her own room, firmly keeping herself from looking back. _I need a plan. One that won't collapse the minute I actually see Harry like this one did. I'll spend tomorrow working one out._

* * *

AN: It's easy to forget because of her confident/bossy attitude, but Hermione isn't the most socially experienced character in the HP universe. In all honesty Ron is the most 'normal' teenager of the group. Then again, they're all teens.

As always: thank you for reading.


	8. 28th of August 1996

_What am I going to do? There are just too many things I need to worry about at once right now._ Ron was absently pushing the remains of his lunch around his plate. _It's not enough that we have to go back to school in four days and my plan is absolutely shot to hell, Harry and Hermione have to start acting absolutely mental. I swear I don't think that Hermione's stuck around in the same room as us for one minute longer than absolutely necessary for the past week. We only ever see her at meals anymore and then she ignores us and runs out the door as soon as possible. I mean I could get if she did that to just Harry after what I told her, but she has no reason to avoid me. Damn it, I don't understand her at all. And on top of Hermione trying to hide from us as much as possible, Harry's become completely miserable._

 _Okay, I know that it might be my fault to some extent but come on, man, get yourself together. All I did was cockblock you a bit, you were doing the same to me. When two plans collide, someone's going to come off worse in the result._

 _So why am I getting the feeling that Harry might not have had a plan at all? I was so sure that he was just reevaluating at first, or maybe mourning his plan's utter failure, but that shouldn't take him this long. This all started with Hermione locking herself away so that seems like the most likely cause, but...aarrgh! I'm not built for this mopey nonsense. I guess there's only one way to figure out what's wrong with him._

"Hey, Harry, we've not been flying for a while. How about it?" _This may be more serious than I first thought. He's not even reacting to the idea of going flying. That may be the worst thing that can happen to a Quidditch Captain._ "Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you want to go flying today." _A shrug? A_ shrug _?!_ "Actually, you know what? I'm not giving you a choice. You and I are going flying."

"I...okay." _Damn it, Harry, will you sodding_ wake up _already?!_

"I'll get my broom and join you guys."

"Oh no you don't, Ginny. This is going to be just me and my best mate. You aren't joining us."

"And why not?" _Because I can't have a talk like this with Harry if there are witnesses._

"Because this is going to be some time for just us blokes. Harry and I haven't had any time for just the pair of us since he got here." _Okay, that's not strictly true, but I don't care as long as Ginny buggers off._

"Hmph. Fine. I'll go spend some quality girl time with Hermione. You boys do whatever you want." _Oh,_ now _he looks up. We need to get you out of this funk, mate._ Harry and Ron made their way down to the Quidditch pitch after Harry had collected his broom from his room. Ron grabbed his Cleansweep from the shed. _Let's see if we can't wake you up with some fast flying._

"You're it!" The two boys chased each other across the sky for a while. _He's flying as brilliantly as he ever has, but something's wrong. It's like he's doing it under the Imperius. He hasn't smiled even once. Guess we can't avoid this._ Ron slowed down and fell in beside Harry who slowed to a drift without complaint. "So, are you moping because Hermione gave you a knock back or is it something else?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Harry. You've been moping around since Hermione locked herself in her room. You're not telling me that the two are not related."

"Well, no. I mean, yes, it's awful that Hermione won't even look at us any more, but what do you mean by knock back?"

"You tried to get her to go out with you or at least be more friendly than friends are and she shot you down. What else would it mean?"

"That's what I thought, but I never tried to get Hermione to go out with me."

"Huh? Then why were you putting the moves on her?"

"What? When did I do that?"

"Oh come on, Harry. No one gives _nighttime_ flying lessons if they aren't putting a move on."

"They don't?" _Oh for fuck's sake! Does he really expect me to believe that he didn't know what he was doing? That's...his face really does look like he doesn't get it. How on earth could he not get it? This is ridiculous. He looks like his familiar just died._ "Is that what Hermione thinks?"

"Well, it's Hermione and she's mental so I can't be completely sure, but yeah, probably. I mean it's what anyone would think, right?" _It's probably best if I don't tell him that I more or less put that thought in her head._

"I need to talk to Hermione." _Oh great, I've got him all fired up again, just not in the way I wanted._

"Wait! Harry, what are you even going to say to her?"

"That I think she's an amazing person and a beautiful woman, but that I wasn't trying to hit on her."

"And you think she'll believe that? I'm not saying it's not the truth, but you have to realise that your actions told her something completely different."

"Then how do I get her to realise that I wasn't trying to muck up our friendship."

"Not starting out whatever you say with the kinds of compliments that you give to a girl you're interested in might be a little more convincing. Hermione's going to be looking at whatever you do as a part of an attempt to put a move on now. She'll be suspicious of anything you say. You're going to have a hard time convincing her that you don't like her like that."

"That's not-...I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. Can't I do anything?"

"Not easily. You're pretty much stuck waiting for her to come to you." _No, don't droop like that...ugh, I'm going to regret this._ "Look, I'll try to talk to Hermione for you if I get the chance. Not sure when that would be, seeing as she's avoiding me too, but I'll give it my best shot."

"Thanks, Ron; for the advice and the offer. Want to play a game of chess?"

"Of course!" _This is more like it. Glad to have you back, mate._

:-:-:-:-:

 _Harry wasn't trying to get under my robes. I should have had more faith in him. Harry thinks I'm pretty. He said that he didn't mean it like that not that he wouldn't want to be with me like that. Harry thinks I'm pretty. No, he said beautiful._ Hermione was sitting under the open window in her room with her back against the wall. _Ron didn't know what he was talking about at the pond._

"I still say that you're the only witch in Britain who would hide away because she thought that Harry Potter was hitting on her. It's even more ridiculous now, though." _I don't need to hear that from you. You have no idea what this must have done to him. All because I was too scared to actually talk to him._

"None of those other witches have to worry about whether or not their friendship with him would survive if they decide to jump his bones."

"So you _do_ want to jump his bones."

"I..." _Yes._

"So, were you just doubting yourself into inaction?" Hermione just shrugged. "Just as well, I suppose. He wasn't hitting on you after all." _No! I mean...I can't even figure out what I mean in my own thoughts. I...I wanted him to be hitting on me? But I hid anyway? That sounds pathetic even if I don't say it out loud. Now that I know that Harry wasn't actually trying to seduce me I suddenly realise that I wouldn't have minded. Well, I wouldn't mind as long as he did it without trying to trick me. I...I think I might fancy Harry Potter. What do I do? What do I do?!_

 _I know what I won't do._ _I promise you, Harry, I will not turn into one of those silly fangirls who don't know the first thing about you._

 _I have to apologise to him. Harry has no idea why I was avoiding him. Stupid stupid stupid. I was the only person he trusted with his secrets since his second form teacher. He must have felt like I was abandoning him too. What have I done? Why couldn't I just be a Gryffindor and talk to him that night?_

 _I need to talk to Harry as soon as possible. I need to clear this whole thing up before it's too late. I need to tell him that I still want to be his friend. Should I tell him that I want to be more than his friend? That might be a little too much honesty. Too much honesty for myself if I'm honest. I have no idea what Harry would-_

"Hermione!"

"Aaah! Ginny? What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? You've been stuck in your own little world for so long that I was starting to worry."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I suppose. I just wanted to know if you're ready to face the boys yet or if you'll be staying locked up in here?"

"No, I'll join you."

"Let's go then, before you can talk yourself out of it."

"Ginny."

"You'd better not have talked yourself out of it already."

"No. It's not that. I just...could you not mention to the boys that we heard them talking? At least not until I've had a chance to talk to Harry."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep quiet and not tease them."

"Thank you, Ginny." The two girls headed downstairs and found the boys playing chess. _Harry! Oh my, I didn't realise how much I missed seeing those green eyes. Oh, Ron. Honestly, was that dig in his ribs supposed to be subtle? Very well, if Harry is going to wait for me to come to him I'll just walk up to him and explain...wait, I can't with Ron and Ginny watching. I don't need the awkwardness of talking around what we've shared under the stars when I'm trying to apologise. Should I just drag Harry off somewhere? Somehow I can't imagine Ron and Ginny not trying to listen in. I think maybe I should wait for later tonight so we can be sure we have some privacy. I should definitely try to let Harry know that I want to talk to him if I can, though. It wouldn't be fair to leave him in uncertainty. God, I didn't think being around Harry and knowing what I do now would make me so nervous. I suppose it's at least better than the uncertainty about his intentions. At least I have some idea of how I can try to resolve this._

"So...Hermione, you want to join us in a game of gobstones?" _Have I really been so distant that even Ron feels the need to treat me with kid gloves? Probably._

"Okay. Why not?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Ron. Why? Don't you want me to play?"

"No, no, we want you to play. Just a little surprised is all." _Come on, Harry, say something; please. What am I thinking? Harry isn't suddenly going to ignore what Ron told him while they were flying. He's probably assumed that that is the way things work. Then again, I'm not doing a wonderful job of convincing him otherwise. Maybe I should-_

"Yuck! Oh, that is disgusting." _Who on earth thought that spraying the loser with that stuff would be a fun aspect to a children's game?_

"Well, you should have been paying attention. I thought you'd left those thoughts up in your room."

"They snuck up on me."

"What thoughts?"

"Nothing, Ron. You and Harry had your moment and Hermione and I had ours, remember? No butting in."

"Fine. Want to play another round?"

"I think I'll go get cleaned up actually. I wouldn't want your mother to get mad at me if I show up to dinner like this." _Well this wasn't exactly the reentry I had hoped for. I really shouldn't have joined in that ridiculous game. I know I'm no good at it at the best of times. Well, better get cleaned up before I head down for dinner. This is likely to be awkward until we go to bed. Focus on the talk with Harry tonight. I cannot afford to wimp out like I did last time. Planning would be good. I'll work out exactly what I need to say to him. That should let me figure out if I can afford to tell him that I...that I wouldn't have minded if he_ did _try to hit on me._

Hermione went through the rest of the day on autopilot. She ate mechanically and watched the others interact while keeping a book open on her lap as a cover. She was the first one up to bed and spent most of the time until the house quieted reviewing what she would say to Harry.

 _I think it's been about fifteen minutes since I heard anyone moving about. Can I go yet? Is it too soon? I don't care anymore, I'm going._ Hermione swung her legs out of bed and rummaged through her trunk. _Where is it? Where is it? There! I hope I don't need to use this to make him listen to me._ Hermione clutched the polished, rosewood disk in her hand as she crept down the hallway to Harry's room for the second time in a week. She crept inside quietly and made her way over to the bed. _I'm getting an uncomfortable sense of deja vu. No chickening out this time, Granger. Whoa!_

"Wha-?" Harry shot bolt upright the moment she touched his shoulder. _I'm not sure if I want to know what torment produced that reflex._ "Hermione? What are you doing here?" _What_ am _I doing here? No, come on. You rehearsed this._

"I...I was hoping we could have a flying lesson and...and maybe a talk?" _That didn't come out the way I rehearsed at all. What have I gotten my self into? Too late to back out now. You've crossed the Rubicon, Granger. Please, Harry, please just hear me out._

"...okay." _He sounds so dubious. That can't be good._ Harry got out of his bed and grabbed his Firebolt. _He looks uncertain too. Just keep moving. If you're both uncertain one of you needs to keep moving._ Hermione picked up Harry's blanket from the bed and clutched it to her chest, feeling its warmth through her pajamas.

"Could we start with that talk?" Harry just nodded and swung a leg over the broom. _Thank you, Harry._ Hermione hurried over and got on behind Harry. _He feels so tense._ When they got up to the roof Hermione sat down as quickly as she dared with the blanket wrapped around one shoulder and the other end held open in invitation. _Harry looks like a spooked animal. I don't think talking will help yet._ Hermione waited for Harry to sit down beside her trying to look as calm as possible. _Please, Harry. My arm is getting_ _tired_. As if he had heard her thoughts Harry gingerly sat down next to Hermione. _Finally. Thank you._ Hermione let the blanket fall around Harry's shoulders before leaning into him slightly. Neither teen said anything for a long moment.

"I shouldn't have avoided you. I'm sorry." _What?! I was supposed to be subtle and-...never mind._

"It's okay. Um...why _did_..."

"Why did I avoid you in the first place?"

"Yeah."

"It's...it started with something Ron said to me the morning after our last lesson. He told me that you were only teaching how to fly in order to get in my knickers. It scared me, Harry. I didn't know how to react to that. Above all I didn't want to ruin what I had with my first and best friend. It was a situation I've never been in before, one that I never thought I _would_ be in. I wanted to work out how to respond before talking to you. That was a mistake. I should have just talked it over with you in the first place. So: I'm sorry." _I don't dare look. Say something, Harry. Please just say something._

"I think I understand. I didn't until today when Ron explained it to me, but I think I do now. If you want we can stop doing these lessons at night, but I want you to know that I wasn't trying to, umm, get under your robes or make you uncomfortable or anything."

"I heard what Ron explained to you. You two were fairly close to the house and my window was open. I have to say that I thought he should have told you that he was the one who made me think like that in the first place."

"He did?" _Can I ask him? I really want to know. I need to know._

"Umm...Harry? Did you mean what you said this afternoon? Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course." _Oh. That's...wow. He didn't even hesitate._

"Thank you, Harry. That's...no one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"What? Why on earth not? What about Krum?" _That's sweet. I don't think that there is anyone else who would be so honestly confused about why I've never been called pretty by a boy._

"Viktor didn't really compliment me on my looks. He always told me I was one of the most intelligent people he'd ever met."

"Hmph. Idiot." _I think this is as close to an opening as I'm going to get to bring up my own feelings. Do I dare?_ Hermione fiddled with the disk in her hand as she weighed her options. _What will he say? Only one way to know for sure. But what if-...no, be a Gryffindor. Just like Ginny said: don't give yourself a chance to talk yourself out of it._

"Harry? There was another reason why I was avoiding you."

"Oh?" _Damn, this is hard enough without that worried note in your voice._

"I...was trying to figure out my own feelings about...us."

"Did you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"Harry? Will you do me a favour?" Hermione pushed the token she had been holding into Harry's hand.

"You don't need this, Hermione. Of course I'll do you a favour." Hermione folded Harry's fingers around the token he was holding out for her to take back.

"Kiss me." _Don't look away. Of course he's surprised. One of you had better be sure about this._ "Kiss me like you kissed Cho." _Is it me or is it getting warm here? Oh, it's just my cheeks. God, this is embarrassing. Will you please say something instead of looking at me like you're reading my soul? Come on, Harry just-...oh._ Harry had moved a stray lock of her hair that had been fluttering in the breeze behind her ear and leant in. Hermione's thought process ground to a halt as she felt her best friend's lips on hers. It was over far too soon. _Wha-...where am...I just kissed Harry! Oh, wow. That was...I certainly hadn't imagined it like that. Who knew kissing someone could be so intoxicating?_

"That was...not like kissing Cho." _Shit. Did I do something wrong? I should have known I couldn't measure up to-...he's kissing me again. Kiss back, damn it! Kiss back!_ This te the kiss lasted a good while longer. When the need for air forced them to break apart Hermione tried to force her thoughts into some kind of order.

"I think I'm confused Harry. Isn't not kissing like Cho a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I told you last year that it was, well, wet. She cried the whole time. I feel...a lot better kissing you than I did kissing Cho." _Is he blushing? He is. I made Harry Potter blush. Sod that! I kissed Harry Potter and he came back for more!_ Hermione could feel the smile spreading on her face.

"Maybe we should postpone our flying lesson until tomorrow. I think there is something else I would prefer to practice tonight."

:-:-:-:-:

 _I guess that's that._ Ron eased his broom through his open window. _I just hope that those two don't ignore me like they just did when I'm in the same room. It works out well enough when I'm trying to stay hidden, but it would get annoying to be the third wheel all the time._

 _My plan was a complete and utter failure. I'm still not sure where it all went wrong. Maybe I should ask Hermoine to help me understand girls. She'd probably know. She knew about Cho last year. I hope she'll be willing to help, I think I may really need it if I'm ever going to find a girl of my own._

:-:-:-:-:

 _Best. Holiday. Ever._ Harry was lying in his bed feeling too giddy to feel asleep. _That was an absolutely amazing experience. If Hermione lets her hands wander like she did when we flew back down these lessons are going to be bad for my blood pressure. I've never felt so good about my life. I wonder if this means that Hermione and I are going out? It certainly seemed to when I kissed Cho. I'll ask Hermione out tomorrow night just to be sure. I'll have to talk to Ron about hanging out with someone else on our first Hogsmeade weekend, assuming Hermione says yes. I hope she does._

 _Still, even if we aren't dating I have someone who cares for me now. I'll make sure that nothing happens to her. Bring on Death Eaters. Bring on Voldemort. Hermione cares about me and I will make sure she makes it through this war._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

AN: That's all folks. I want to thank you one last time for reading this story. I know some of you will be wondering about what happens to Voldemort, the Dursleys and whoever kept Harry there, but I leave that up to your imaginations.

I hope that you will leave a review to let me know what you think of the story. I experimented a bit with some aspects of the story and can't help but be curious how they were received.

Until next time: happy reading,

LeQuin


End file.
